You Know I Will
by carebearorsnoopy
Summary: Ryan is now facing his school about being gay doesn't matter but to his surprise sombody he doesn't except decide to try and help.Chyan and Tryan find out who Ryan will pick.
1. The begining

Ok you guys this is my first story ever i've read alot of storys so i finally wrote my own. please review

so i'll know if i should just stick to reading or if you have ideas feel free to tell me.

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP**

Ryan turned over and hit the snooze button. He wasn't really ready to get up yet.

'Ryan get your ass down here or were going to be late' he heard Sharpay scream from downstairs.

'Mmmm ya i'll be down in a minute' Ryan got up and went to his walk in closet.

It was pretty big but of course it wasn't as big as Sharpay's. He walked in and Grabbed his favorite

pink dress shirt and white paints with a matching white and pink hat, and made his way down the stairs

to his sister.

'Hey Shar' he said pouring a cup of orange juice.

'Don't play inncent with me, i told you last night that we had to get to school early'

'Sorry Shar i forgot'

'It's ok I can still talk to Durbus if we leave now, Let's Go' Sharpay was now pushing

Ryan out the door and into her pink convertable.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After waving goodbye to his sister her walked over to his locker.

he ingnored the letters F.A.G spay painted to his locker the truth was

he came out about a year ago. At first people

were giving him looks and then it ended people just

ignored him. Only a couple of guys still made fun of him.

he grabbed his books for his next classes and headed off to miss.Durbus class.

Ryan walked in and sat in the back he really wasn't in the mood yesterday his

english teacher gave everyone partners his wan none other then Chad Danforth.

He had liked Chad since he first found out he was gay.

**Flashback**

**Chad was sitting by the window the light was hitting him**

**perfictly. Ryan really didn't mean anything by it he looked at**

**Chad and noticed how beutiful he was. **_Wait Ryan what are you think stop_

_Chad Danforth is not gay he is probly the starightist guy ever. Ohh but_

_he looks so cute Ryan stop o god hes looking at me look at the board Ryan look_

_at the board._

He looked at board but he got quickly distracked by some wispering.

Ryan hoped the Chad didn't notice him.

Even if Chad did notice Ryan staring at him he never heard about it again.

**End Of Flashback**

Ryan was brought out of his flshback by the one the only Chad Danforth.

'Hey Ry.' Chad said. That's wierd Ryan thought since when did he start using my nickname

ok atleast he's not calling me Ducky like mom does. Ryan imaged Chad calling

him Ducky and started laughing. 'What so funny' Chad asked

Ok guys that was the first chapter let me know what you think. I know it's pretty bad but the next chapter will

be better hopfuly.

Court


	2. The Waiting Game

Ok starting chapter 2.

'Ohh sorry it just... nothing' Ryan trying not to laugh.

'Ok so what are we going to do for are english project Troy and Gabby are

doing theirs on racism and Taylor and Kelsi doing theirs about bulling is

wrong?' Chad asked there project had to be on something they believe.

'I don't know what do you believe in?' Ryan asked Chad

'I know what if we do it on being gay?' Chad said with a slight smile on is face.

'umm sure but i thought'Ryan started but got cut off by Chad

'Alright you can come over to my house tonight my parents arn't going to be

home so we can work on the project without being interupted'

Ryan was in shock ok Chad was really inviting him to his house to spend

the night. What am i going to do i can't say no, wait, maybe he is gay or maybe

he's just really caring. Ryan opened his mouth only to shut it again 'ohh wait i can't

i have closed basketball practice today until 8' Chad said looking down at his feet

'Well if you want i could stay here and wait for you.' Ryan said he wasn't going to let his

dream guy slip between his fingers. Chads face idmeditly lit up 'ya sure that would

be awesome i'll ask coach if i could leave early or something or i could just skip

it or i could see if'. 'Chad it's ok... Ryan interupted his yammering

i'll find something to do like homework or singing maybe Kelsi will stay late'

'Ok i'll meet you at your locker when i get out just get ther early like 7:45ish

i'll see if coach will let me leave early alright' Chad was talking to Ryan like a parent

would talk to a 5 year old. 'Ok Chad' Ryan said with abit of additude he was really starting to get

anonning.

'Alright class time to pay attion, Danforth those desk are there to sit in not on'

Miss.Durbus was alrady waking Jason up from hie pre-moring nap. Troy turned around to talk to

Chad 'That dude really needs some more sleep' Troy said quietly and quickly to be sure Darbus

didn't hear him. 'Ya' Chad said sliping into a day dream about a certin blond drama guy sitting next

to him.

As soon as the day dream started it was over by the sound of the bell. next few

of Chads classes he kept getting yeld at for not listening. Ryan was in 3/4 of his classes

and he was kinda feeling worried. Maybe i should talk to him at lunch.

**BRING**

That would be the lunch bell ok Ryan go up and talk to him come on

'Ry, Ry come on i need to tell you what were doing this weekend'

Sharpay was talking to him he really didn't want to go but he had no really chioce

in the matter. Ryan took a quick glance around it turned out almost everyone near

them was looking at them. 'Sure Shar' Ryan looked around for Chad who was looking at

him. _Wow hes kinda cute when hes getting yelled at by Sharpay. wow hold up what_

_am i thinking. well he does look pretty sexy the way he forgot to tuck his shirt in today._

_ok Chad stop thinking about him like that, Oh wait hes looking at me smile Chad smile._

Chad smiled at Ryan and to his surprise Ryan smiled back at him. Chad had a all tinglely

warm feeling in him.

Lunch thats what i need to clear my mind Ryan told himself while Sharpay went on and on about Troy.

'OK, Troy is hot ok get over it ok' Ryan said as he left the table.

'What was that about Sharpay wondered as her brother left the table hes a bit edgey.

Today he was acting stranger then normal mmm maybe nah couldn't be.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was 7:30 only a half hour untill i get to go to Chads house.

He was sittin aginst his locker when Mark came by.

'Hey Faggot, did you finish my homework... he gave Ryan a quick punch in

the stomach.'

Ryan let out a little moan and fell onto the ground.

Josh and Alan picked Ryan up and they too punched Ryan except harder then

Mark did. Alan hit Ryan in the eye Ryan could feel it start to swell. Ryan fell

to the ground and they started to kick him. harder and harder Ryan closed his eyes

he can now feel some blood in his mouth then he heard someone. Foot steps.

'Hey Ry, OMG...

Ok 2 chapter done still not that long and all but it's ok hopefully ok well come ya'll tell me

what you think im even willing to accept anonymous reviews i love reviews i only got one but hopefully you like this chapter im going to get started on the 3 chapter later so thank you and review.

Court


	3. Playing The Game

Alrighy thanks to HyugaHiazi she is the only person who has reviewed

soo thanks loads. ok this chapter i will try not to get distraced i do oh

so easerly.

'Hey Ry, OMG.

Chad ran over 'You guys get off of him' Chad started pushing

Mark, Josh and Alan off of Ryan. Chad punched Mark in the jaw.

Then he went to Josh he kneed him in the back. Chad turned around

and saw Alan was running away.

'Ya you better stay off of him' Chad was now really pissed off at them.

Chad saw Ryan unconsious on the floorChad ran over to him.

'Ryan,Ry come on wake up' Chad's face was right in front of his.

Ryan got knocked unconsious when he hit the ground right after Chad got there.

'Come on Ryan,Ryan wake come on please' Chad was pleading now.

Ryan now was waking up slowly now he could hear Chad a bit slowly but

surly he open his eyes.'Chad, wha...are you doing?'He saw Chad look up

'Were you crying'. He continued. 'No! well umm well maybe a little but like

i thought it was all my fault i made you stay i shouldn't have i should get you to

the hospital.' 'No, it's fine just like get me home'. Ryan said looking up at him.

'I tried calling your house with your cell but no one answered'

Ryan hit his forhead and felt a sharp pain where he had touched he looked

down at his hand and saw a little blood. After that Ryan blacked out.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan awoke in a strange room he never seen before it was a Dark blue the he notice

some pictures. He walked over to the shelves and looked at them all, their were

pictures of Troy and Gabriella a picture of Chad in his basketball uniform and a picture

of himself. Humm who would have a pictue of him in their room. he heard something outside

the room he looked at the door and the handle turnedand in walked Chad.

"Ry, sit down you shouldn't be up and about.' Chad walked over to Ryan and put his arm around

his shoulders and helped him back to His bed. 'ok i finally got ahold of Sharpay she asked if you could

stay for the weekend because your parents and her went to your Aunt Katie's house they will be back on

monday, I called my parents they will be back on sunday and they said sure that you can stay atleast

now we can work on are project.' Chad said lying down next to where he put Ryan down. " Umm sure"

the truth is that Ryan totally forgot about the project it was. He looked over to the clock and saw that it

was 11:38pm so it's still friday humm maybe Chad will be up for watching a movie. 'Hey Chad.'Ryan looked

a Chad to see that Chad was already watching him. " Chad what can we do I'm kinda bored?"

Chad thought for a second "well we can play a game if you wnat to' He smiled at Ryan.

Ok Ryan I'm sure it's nothing sexual, play it cool Ryan play it cool. "Like what" good Ryan.

Chad had to smile at this it was like he could see Ryan mind try to keep cool. "How about a

Game of Truth or Dare?" Chad said with a sly grin. "Sure" Ryan replied truthfuly Ryan hated this game

with a passion, But if it ment he could spend some one on one time getting to know Chad maybe Ryan could

get over his hate for the game.

Chad was playing this game because he loved it, he loves the fact you have to

do whatever your told to, he could think of a million things for Ryan to do but he had to

ask some more importanat question right now. "ok Ryan truth or dare" Chad asked sitting

cross-leg beside him. " Umm lets go truth" Ryan looked at Chad " "Chicken?"

"NO! just gave me a truth" Ryan _I chicken he just wanted to get warmed up abit._

"ok,ok how about if you could fuck me or Troy who would you pick?

"umm are you sure?" Ryan ask him looking at his feet."Umm sure of course i do that's why

i asked. "well i would have to pick you." Ryan looked up to his surprise Chad was smiling

so Ryan smiled back. "ok you turn" Ryan was getting into the game "Truth or Dare?" Chad

thought for a moment "Truth" Ryan had a sly grin that made Chad curious 'What' was what

Chad asked "Are you to chicken to pick dare?' Ryan asked Chad punched him in the arm

just as hard to make him fall with his ack on the bed. "HEY, That hurts Chad!'

"Sure just pick the truth" Chad stuck out his tongue at Ryan. "Ok how about same question

you asked me if you could fuck me or Troy who would you pick?' This was an ultimate acting Challenge

trying not to show how nevious or excited he really was." I think it time for us to go to bed now " "answer

the question Chad" Ryan was kinda scared of the answer.

'Ok I would have to pick...

OK Chapter 3 is done I know it's short but i wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger

because no one is reviewing so maybe some one will. ok for spelling mistakes im in

a french school so i don't write in english at school so don't hate me.

read and review

Court


	4. The Confession

Ok next chapter i was like hitting my head on the wall

for writing this. Ohh don't hate me.

'OK fine i would have to choose' _Ok if i were to say Ryan maybe he _

_might think i'm ready to come out to the school witch i'm not but _

_if i were to chose Troy he might be sad but maybe not oh why are_

_things so diffacult? Ok just say any random name ok I'm "_Chad,

come on you've been stairing off into space for like 5 minutes now

answer the question."Ryan stated. "oh sorry ok i would chose..."  
And now I'm all alone again No where to go no one to talk to, Did

not want your money sir i came out here "cause i was told to.

_"_What's up with your ring tone dude?'Chad started to laugh

'Whats wrong with it, it's from a musical... Ryan got interrupted

By the fuzzie headed boy next to him. "Why am i not surprised by

that!" Ryan gave him a look of fustation "Hey it's a really good musical

hey now your distracing me answer the question!' Ryan told Chad.

"Maybe later I'm getting abit tired' Chad gave a fake yawn. "you

know maybe one day you should audition for are school musical's.'

Ryan said patting his back 'What you talking bout?' Ryan wasn't

sure Chad really get what he meant or he was a natural at acting.

'Well you can fake a yawn pretty well, just answer the question and

we can go to bed. This was a really handy time that Ryan spent his

life with acting it was hiding the fact he wanted to yell at the top of

his lunges just to answer the question._ Ok Chad, just any name will _

_do.say Ryan or "TROY" shit did i just say that outloud oh god i can't _

_go oh sorry i ment to say your name pretend you ment to do that. Ok_

_Chad look at him._ Chad slowly lefted his head up to see Ryan looking into

space his face showed dissapointment his eyes were watering and puffy he got

up. "Umm I'm gonna see who called" From where Ryan was standing he moved

acrossed the room grabbed his phone a walked out of the room. Chad could hear

him on the stairs. Ryan opended his Iphone and checked who called him it turned

out it was Sharpay. _Ohh I'm really not in the mood to talk to her oh i want to go_

_home but no he had to call and make plans for me to spend the weekend._ He hit

the button to turn it off and he sat it on the living room table and layed down on the

couch and slowly fell alseep.

Chad was up in his room trying to figure out what just happened, o_k Chad what the hell just _

_happened you should have just said his name atleast then he would still be talking to you._

_Maybe you should just go talk to him and tell him._ Chad just got up off his bed and was about

to leave his room when his bedroom phone started to ring. He walked over and answered it.

"Hello Chad oh thank god i thought something happened i tried calling Ryan many times but

it goes stright to voicemail what happened to him i thought you said he was awake" The person

on the other end was almost in tears. "Shar, Calm down he's alright he's probly just sleeping" Chad

tried to comfort her. "WAIT I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH YOU! WHERE IS HE?" If Sharpay wasn't

crying before she was now._ Wow so much for her being the ice princess i guess she really does_

_care about her brother should i tell her what happened i guess it's now or never maybe she'll _

_help me or maybe she'll tell everyone at school._ "ok Shar if I tell you something you gotta promise

me you wont tell anyone not even Ryan yet ok?" Sharpay quickly stopped crying. "Sure Chad I

wont tell a soul.'' Sharpay was cheering up abit "Ok I was playing Truth or Dare with Ryan and...

'Wait.. sharpay interupted I never was able to get him to play that game he hates it!"Sharpay

said anonnied _He'll play it with basketball jocks but not with his own twin how hurtful!!!_" Sharpay

please well he asked me if i had to pick who would i fuck him or Troy i was thinking that well if

i were to pick him he would want me to come out to the hole school and i wasn't ready for that and

i really don't like Troy at all but it can out when i was thinking outloud i really didn't mean to."

"Haha Sharpay started laughing she couldn't stop Wow ok i feel a bit better that cheered me up"

"Sharpay what am i going to now he wont ever really talk to me i'm not really sure on what to do i feel

awful.' Chad spilled into the phone "Why didn't you just tell him the truth." Sharpay asked " yes

thats a cheery convo oh sorry i ment to say you not the guy of every ones dreams. "ok Chad,

if i were to help you have to do whatever i want, anything, deal? "sure anything you name it"

"Wow you must really like my brother!" Chad blushed he was so glad he was on the telephone

and she couldn't see him. "ok Shar, what would you have me do?"

Ok i'm sorry this is so short but i ran out of time it is so late right now wow im tried i

see how tried i am after cheerleading again tomorrow i have a 4 day weekend so i will be updating this weekend.

read and review

Court


	5. Eponine

**Alright i gotta thank my friends mom for the name of**

**Chad she think the fuzzie head boy from HSM and the**

**Fuzzie headed boy from Zoey 101 should get married and have a **

**Fuzzie headed dog. Ya strang so thanks to **

**Lvi, HyugaHaizi, InsteadOfMe93,StillThereForMe, and Im2k6 for reviewing**

**ok so i do not own HSM no matter how hard i try i gotta check my piggy bank **

**(maybe i'll Have enogh for Lucas and Corbin their the good ones) Any way on with the story.**

'Ok Shar, what would you have me do?" Chad asked he knew Sharpay had

total control of him now he just wished she knew what she was thinking.

'That's for me to know and you to find out." Sharpay was smirking _ok Shar,_

_I could get him to get Troy for me or i could just work and try and make Ryan_

_happy, Humm life is so confusing when you have total control._ "Goodnight"

Then quickly after that she hung up the phone leaveing a very puzzled Chad on

the other end. Chad looked over to his right and saw it was 8 after one 'well i should get

some sleep, he'll still be here in the morning.' Chad said to hiself and fell onto his bed

and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

(I wanted to be nice and let them sleep anyways again on with the story)

Ryan was always happened to be amoring person ever since he was little

it took him a minute to remeber where he was but it all started to come back

to him getting beat up,spending the weekend at chad's house,Chads answer,

falling alseep on the couch. "EPONINE" Ryan remeber his cat he ran up the stairs

'Chad, Chad, Chad" Ryan knew he was hurt from Chad but he going to have to get

over it after Chad's not even gay and right now all he wanted to do is to go to his

house to feed his cat.

Ryan went bursting into Chad's room.'Chad get up i gotto go to my house" Ryan saw Chad

move slightly. "Humm i don't wanna get up' Chad was still lightly sleeping and Ryan noticed

that but Ryan loved his cat so he needed to hurry up the process plus he was still kinda

mad at Chads answer so Ryan put his face right in front of Chad's he closed his eyes and slaped

him in the face he could see a little pink on the darker boys face of course Chad darted up

as soon as his face was hit. "WHAT?" Chad screamed "we have to go to my house to feed my

cat!" Ryan said. Chad look at Ryan and saw him in almost tears "Whats wrong?" Chad was feeling

pretty worry "i gotta go to my house to feed my cat!" Ryan was almost in tears but he didn't want Chad

to see the truth is he got that cat the day he told his school he was gay.

**Flashback**

he was taking a walk trying to forget all the people mocking or laughing or ingoring him

he went by the river and saw something in the bushes he walked over to them

a little nervous about what could be a wild animal or something.

He heard it shuffle a bit he walked over moved the bush and saw a matted little kitten

it couldn' t be more then 2 weeks old. Ryan picked it up and saw it wasn't to bad but it

could use some food a bath and most of all a home.

Ryan walked in his house as soon as he brought the kitten home his mother came

in and started to scream at the sight of the thing in his armes. She called a vet (the

best one in New Mexico). After about a week the kitten was better Ryan's mother asked

why he kept the kitten after all he could have a pure breed kitten instead but he insisted

on keeping that one. After about two weeks of convinceing his parents he would feed and look

after it THey finally let him keep it (It's not like they were home enough to care).

**End Of Flashback**

"Ryan you ok i think you spaced out for a min there.' Said Chad waving his hand in front

of Ryan's face. "Ya Chad get up were going to my house now get dressed were leaving

in 5 minutes." Ryan remebering where he was. "Yes mother" Chad said sticking his tounge

out at Ryan, Ryan pretended not to notice "4 minutes your losing time" Ryan smirked when

he said it."then get out" Chad said knowing he was only teaseing and really didn't want Ryan

to leave but almost as soon as he said Ryan was gone leaving nothing behind but his words

"3 minutes then you better be downstaires." Ryan closed the bedroom door and hear chad shout

'Fine'

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Alright were in the car but just one thing Ryan, Where do you live?" Chad gave a confused

look to him. Ryan had to laugh he always thought Chad was to proud to say he didn't know

an answer. "Ok you know where that huge house is by the park that would be my house.'

Chad mouth opened and his jaw droped. "What" Ryan was completly puzzled by his reaction.

"Umm never mind we should be their in like a half hour" Ryan looked out the window after Chad

said this last statment. _I really miss Eponine i wonder if he'll let me bring it to his house? Ok_

_it's getting ackward i guess i gotta start a converstion._ "So Chad can i bring Eponine back to your

house?" Ryan really loved his cat and really didn't want to leave her all alone for the weekend.

"Please Chad I'll do anything please' _ Woah i can think of a few thing for Ryan to do to me woah_

_Chad your not alone later chad think about it later._ "Umm i think we can as long as you can bring

some of her things.' Chad said to Ryan "I think we can arrange that'

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

They stepped out of the car Ryan fiddled through his pocket to find his key he found them put them in the door

opened it then hear Chad scream "OH MY FUCKING GOD...

**Ok sorry it was so shrot i just felt so bad going 3days with updating going to bed now sorry it's so boring **

**but it will all come together later on if you got any ideas give em to me i'll use them. I'll write**

**more when i'm fully awake that why spelling got worse and worse nighty-night ya'll**

**read and review**

**Court**


	6. The Answer

**Alright so heres the next chapter im suffering from major writer's**

**block. I'm pretty much making it up as i go so don't hate me. Also**

**i'm having guy problems but sure you don't wanna hear about it so**

**On with the Story I guess im just making this story with guy stuff im**

**going thorugh right now it cunfuzzing me and i know whats happening**

**i guess if you really want to know you could review and say maybe you **

**can help but really right now im procasting it ok im shuting up now.**

OH MY FUCKING GOD YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE."Chad screamed as his

jaw dropped.

"what are you talking about?" Ryan asked

"dude i think your house is bigger then are school"said Chad grabbing

his shirt where his heart is(A/N you know like where your heart is but your

graabing the shirt).

"Highly doubt it" Ryan said with a smile on his face knowing his house was

huge he just love reactions he got from it.

"Ohh my cat, EPONINE WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryan sarted to talk to himself.

"Dude i think your offically insane" Chad started to laugh a little bit.

"Ohh come on" Ryan playfully hit Chad in the arm but lost his grip and

his hand slid across Chad's chest softly. Ryan started to blush he ran off

quicker then Chad could ever inmagin him to. "I gotta find my cat" he ran off

up some stairs and ran to the left.

'So what am i to do? Humm i guess i should

wonder." Chad ran up the stairs and to the right 'hum whats in door number one?

chad thought aloud opened and was shocked "hum pink all pink i'm going to guess

that this is Sharpays room i think it's bigger then my house, ok i think i'm going

to leave all the pink is drivin me mental." Chad left the room walked down

a huge hallway went into 3 bathroom 5 bedrooms 4 broom closets a dance studieo

then he came to to the last door of the hallway. "how come i think just going down this

hallway is more then Basketball practice with Bolton on a bad day.'

Chad opened the door

'hey i think this is Ryan's room" Chad said looking around their was posters of musicals and

poster of baseball players Chad smiled remebering the staff baseball game and how good Ryan

looked in his tight white pantes, ohh and that they changed their clothes. That was getting

Chad hard just thinking about it he went into Ryan's ensuite bathroom and reached into his

pants grabbing his hard member in his hands. He started to go back and forth slowly at first

then faster and faster Chad started moaning "hmm, Ryan" Ryan his name just sounded right

comming from his lips. Chad's body started to tense up then he released right into Ryan's

bathtub. Chad quickly cleaned it up and went out to te main part of the bedroom.

Chad went to the bed and sat on some thing hard he looked under the bed and saw it was the

East High yearbook opened to a page of himself (Chad) without a shirt on. Chad put it back and

walked around the room to the computer and sat down and saw that Ryan left his mail opened

"Humm lets see Sharpay,Sharpay, Kelsi, Miss Darbus strange much anyways place from musical

are us, anthor one from Kelsi and one from a place at gay Chad was talking to himself.

Chad open the one from the gay chat room.

**Dear Drama-King101**

**I had have many grate chats with you and i was wondering if you ready to meet me face to face**

**maybe something will happened, i never knew there was any gay guys at our school.**

**so glad to have met you.**

**Wildcat4ever**

**P.S. I think hats are kinda cool to i guess.**

"Hey,Chad why are you reading my e-mail? Ryan ask smiling Chad look into Ryan's

arms and saw a kitten in Ryan's arms it was the cutest thing Chad ever saw except Ryan

of course. Chad quickly excited the e-mail and said "Awww is that Eponine? how'd you

get her name anyways?' Ryan looked at him in amazment. "Are you serious... Chad nodded

"Well it's from my favorite musical.' Ryan said. "Why am i not surprised" Chad said rolling his eyes.

'Well i bet you couldn't even name where its from." Ryan said playfully hitting Chad on the arm.

"Umm well maybe but hey where's your yearbook i gotta show you something?" Chad Said with a

smile._ Ok this should be good if he gets it opened maybe i should tell him the truth if not i'll make him look for it hum i think this could be lots of fun._ "I think i lost it." Ryan replied

looking a bit nervious.

"SO maybe we can find it" Chad said looking under Ryan desk,

dresser,closet,computer his bathroom he moved over to Ryan bed looked down the side lefted

the his mattress, "Hey Ry, I found it hey and it's open to the page i was going to show you of

me i thought it was a really hot picture of me what do you think?" Chad said with a smile on his

face. _Oh god does he know he couldn't umm i can't say that the sexyist picture of him ever!!!!_

_Ok just say something and stop imaging him without his swim trunks on._ "Ya it a really hot pic

of you."

"Well this i really hot pic too." Chad said flipping though the yearbook. "witch one?" Ryan ask

trying to sneak a peek. "Oh nothing" Chad said as he tossed the book back onto the bed.

"Come on lets get your cats things." Chad said walking over to Ryan to push him out the door.

"Alright i already packed them there in the main living room.'Wait you have more then one

living room?" Chad said scrunching up his nose "Doesn't everyone" Ryan gave a his

cute face of confusness. _I guess i'm going to do more learing then i thought i was going to _

_do this week end._Ryan quitly thought to himself.

"Wow is this really all her stuff?" Chad's Jaw droped at the sight of the mountion like pile

of cat toys,food,treats,beds,house and toy mouses in front of him. "Of course not, this is

only half of her stuff." Ryan said. "Your insaine you no that." Chad said gentily pushing on

Ryan's head. "Come can we just like limit this stuff by half so it will fit in my car?" Chad

said pleading "Well i just don't think..." Chad was now grabbing at Ryan knees while he himself

was on his knees "please" Chad said looking up at Ryan. Ryan moved his hand to brush Chad's

hair out of his face. "fine but not to much'' Ryan moved slightly so that Chad could let go

but Chad didn't and Chad's face now was forced to the front of Ryan's pants. Chad looked up

to Ryan. Ryan didn't notice. Chad wanted to take him right now but felt his cell phone start

to ring in his pocket.

I Believe in dreaming shooting for the starts

baby to be number on you've got to raise the Bar 

kicking and...

Chad quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket before it countinued.

Ryan mouthed You have me as you ringtone?  
"Hello oh hi Shar."CHad said into the phone

"Hey Chad what ar eyou up to?" Sharpay said.

"Oh nothing have you thought of something yet?" Chad asked her

"Ya as a matter of fact that's the reason i called."

"Ok what is it"_ok Chad it's probly something lame like walking into the school in_

_all pink._

_"_You...

**k well thats chapter done it took me forever i had loads of homework i have **

**brusies all over my body they are really pushinh us to are limits in cheer i didn't**

**use all guy problems i think just 1 or 2 im think of qriting another story like ppl from**

**HSM go to Hogwart. Well hopefully more hten one person will review this time.**

**read and review**

**Court**


	7. One More Thing

**My cuzins are over for god nos how long so i can't write as much any more**

**I'm only allowed 1hour every six so everyone will get a turn and i got a **

**surprised party to go to tomorrow untill 10 so no time there hopefully i'll**

**get this finsh before my cuzins start to bug me but still no one is reviewing **

**so i think it's me i just ****MAY**** end the story in the next chapter cuz i haven't **

**recived many reviews for the last 2 chapters.**

"You" Sharpay said into the phone.

"wait what?" Chad was really cunfused by this what is she doing?

"Put Ryan on the phone.' Sharpay said with a bit of attiude. "Fine" Chad said

"Hey Shar, whats going on?" Ryan started asked his twin.

"Ok Ry, Chad accendently said Troys name aloud and he really meant to

say yours but don't worry he wont go out with you because hes going out with

me" Sharpay ended this last sentence with a smile on her wicked face.

"How,What,When how could you do this to me?" Ryan scearmed into the phone

and throw it at Chad then ran off to his room grabbing Eponine off of the couch then

ran upstairs. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" Chad yelled at Sharpay

"Just the truth you never said i had to be nice only to tell him then you'll do whatever

i want and i want you to go out with me, and you have to or I'll tell the whole school."

"But thats just wrong and grr fine Sharpay i'll PRETEND to go out with you for a week

ONE WEEK ONLY." Chad was pissed at Sharpay now "Fine"_It's all I need_.

Chad hung up the phone and ran upstaires. "Ryan,Ry please you don't understand"

Chad was oblivious to the fact that the Evan family was rich enough to own their own

contry club of course the had sound proofing in every room of the house.

Ryan was sitting with his back to the door petting Eponine, crying like never before.

_I told her, i trusted her i told her that i've liked Chad for a long time and what did she do_

_take him away. Man now i can hear him coming upstairs i'll go listen to music on the computer._

Ryan could now not hear Chad at the door crying and yelling at the door. _Hmm ok _

_what to do oh my e-mail. I'm waiting to hear back from Wildcat4ever iwonder what his opnion of_

_hats are? Lets see Sharpay,sharpay we live in the same house i don't no why she e-mails me _

_we do live in the same house. ok kelsi, mrs Durbus musicals are us and two from Wildcat4ever_

_but why is one read? i don't remeber that one. Ryan's mind quickly remebered earlyer that day_

_Chad was reading his (Ryan's) e-mail maybe he read it o god what would he say? _Ryan read the first

e-mail well atleast he kinda like hats, and ya i guess i want to met him face to face i was going

to ask him anyway but i guess i was too chicken to. well what does the other e-mail say?

**Hey, Drama-King101**

**You have got to stop teasing me like that moving your hips so much when you walk **

**and yet ever so gentily. The way you forgot to tuck-in your pink shirt oh i wanted to take**

**you then and their. I'm guessing you figured out by now that i now know who you are**

**Ryan Evans. Really the hat thing that you kept asking me if i liked hats kinda gave it away to,**

**so now i know who you are but you still don't know who i am. Listen i know i should**

**have sent this in the last e-mail but i was afride just incase it wasn't you but i decided**

**to take you advice and there is more to life if i'll listen to my heart.**

**I'll see you on monday at the park under the huge oak tree at 9pm alright**

**don't worry i'll get you home before it gets to late, for school the next day.**

**ok then i guess**

**you'll find out who i am on monday.**

**Love **

**Wildcat4ever**

_Wow how could i turn someone on really the only thing i oculd turn on is a light switch._

_Maybe it's a trick but then why would they talk to me for over a month. Ok well i mat aswell _

_go._

**Dear Wildcat4ever**

**Your right yes i am Ryan Evans i guess the hat thing gave me away. Well sure**

**i'll come to met you face to face at the park. But i think your wrong i can barly **

**turn on a light switch im pale, skinny and i'm always wearing a hat. I think**

**your crazy if someone as ugly as me turns you on.**

**Love **

**Ryan Evan**

_Ok lets see i suppose i got to talk to Chad but i don't see why maybe i'll just pretend_

_it never happened really i thought something was finaly going right in my life whatever._

"Come on Eponine lets go talk to Chad." Ryan said talking to Eponine "Meow" She replied

jumping into Ryans arms. " I think your getting smartter everyday you know that" Ryan looked

down into the ball of fur in his arms "Meow" Eponine looked up at him Ryan laughed.

Ryan opened the door to see Chad at his feet sleeping "Yay now i have to carry him to a bed.'

Ryan said quietly not to wake CHad up. Ryan place Eponine in his room and picked Chad up

and started slowly bringing Chad to his bed. And placed him there. "come on Ep lets go down staires'

**HSMHSMHSMSHMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS**

"Come on Ep, Let start loading Chad's car with your things, he doesn't want me to bring to much and i brought

some of my things to lets see. 1 bed with two pillows, 2 cat houses, some cat food and treats and toys. He

can't get mad at that its the bare nacessitys." Ryan started to laugh at what he just said and started to dance around

with his cat in his arms singing the song from the jugle book.

Chad who had awoke in Ryan's room slowly came down the staires and stoped at the coner so that Ryan

couldn't really see him. Chad just watched Ryan dance around the room his shirt lefting up a bit at the bottom

wear his pants had fallen ever so sightly. "Hey Ep, eww i just noticed i've been wearing the same clothes for like

two days in a row. Umm i brought extra so i don't have to wake Chad up." Ryan moved over to his own stuff.

picked out a bright lime green shirt with Black pants with white stirps then got lime green boxers with black

checkers on it and a lime green and black hat. Ryan put his clothes on the couch and started to get undressed.

Chad felt himself getting hard, he bent down lower so that Ryan couldn't see him. Ryan undid the buttons on his shirt

one by one when he got to the last one he shook off his shirt and placed it on the couch tossed his head back and his

hat slowly fell onto the couch. He then undi the button on his pants and unzipped them they fell to his ankels he kicked

them off followed quickly by his boxers. Chad couldn't be any more Ryan had a six pack and it was better this his own

(Chad's). Chad looked down at his lump in thefront of his jeans. Ryan was now dancing slightly as his started to

sing. Ryan was shuffling into his pants as for he had already put his boxers on and was now doing up his shirt.

Chad deceied it was time to him to be noticed so he ran upstaires took off his shirt poured a little of the pop

that Ryan had got for him earlyer on it left it on Ryan's bed then went downstaires. "Hey Ducky" Chad said to

a very confused Ryan. "what how did you?" Rya was still trying to figure it out. Chad had always known Ryan's

embaressing nickname Sharpay told Troy awhile back and Troy told him. "Well maybe it's because im smart

do't you think im smart?" Chad said with a huge smile on his face. "Sure" Rya nsaid starting to relaxe a little

bit "Don't worry my mom calls me Chaddywaddykins." Chad said starting to blush. "Wow i can see how thats

embarressing" Ryan said moving to sit next to Chad on the stires. Chad playfully pushed Ryan into the wall.

"So whats going on with you and my sister?" Ryan asked "Oh well it's nothing really just..." Chad's phone

started vibrating saying he recieved a text. he opened the phone it said it was from Sharpay

**Just one more thing Chad you have to...**

**Ok end of Chapter 7 Eponine is really based on my cat her name is Baliey i love her to the end of the world**

**as im writing this story she has always been sleeping on my lap. But i guess i'm kinda using events in my life in this story but it seems so boring so plz if you gotany ideas plz PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!! tell me them i'll be sure to post your name up here and give you the credit. Umm i had a huge fight wih my best friend so ya i'm also trying to find a date to the dance. i'll try to update soon Cheer is really hard now they make us run non stop for 25min and then after that they throw in some high skips and shuffles and stuff. but i'll still try even tho i have bruises on my hand and i have loads of home work to.**

**READ& REVIEW**

**Court**


	8. Please Come Back

**OMG I got like 2 reviews for my last chapter yay (Yay i know im so happy bout**

**2 single reviews) Anyways i would like to thank these ppl for my insperation.**

**-Kenya Bloodstone(Thanks Kudos to u to for liking my story hm i wonder,i like to leave the storys on cliff hangers hoping for reviews/helpful tips for next Chapter)**

**-Cr8zeCorbinFangirl(i no i made her that way lol but i love ashley (she a amazing actress but i don't like her as much as Lucas i love him)**

**-HaRdCoReDiSnEy21(Ya i suck at spelling and grammer sorry im tryim to fix it)**

**-Lvi(Thanks for loving my Chad)**

**-HyugaHiazi (Thanks for being my first reviewer and the one who tied for reviewing the most)**

**-InsteadOfMe93(i no predictable i'm trying to make it not so)**

**-StillThereForMe (Thanks for advice i tried it i got a bit more reviews thanks)**

**-Im2k6(i speak english like at home and all but im in a french skool:( parents forced me into it)**

**Here Is The Story**

**Just one more thing Chad you have to be sure not to tell a soul about you pretending**

**as far as everyone is consernedyou and me are going out for real.**

"Who was it?' Ryan ask trying to grab the phone out of Ryan's hand leaning over Chad and falling

ontop of him. They still remain on the stairs Chad sitting Ryan ontop of him.Ryan got up quickly

he brushed against Chad's naked chest."sorry" Ryan said starting to get up. Chad pulled Ryan at

the waist the put him down at the staires. "Chad what are you doing let me go? Ryan said looking

behind him (Ryan) at Chad. Ryan was now sitting on Chad's lap.

"Listen i can't tell you what me and

your sister are doing but it's ok. Really" Chad said letting go of Ryan Chad hand accedently brushed

aganist the front of Ryans oh so tight pantes. Ryan could feel it.

_What is he doing he's going out with my sister? Did he mean to touch me like that i'm sure he didn't_

_but still i need a real relationship not just right now and i think Chad is stright still but im not a 100 _

_sure yet, man why is life so confusing? I need to talk to WIldcat4ever._

"Hey Chad i just need to get a few things from my room make yourself at home." Ryan said about to

go up the staires. "Hey Ry". Ryan looked down at Chad "ya" Ryan responded "Umm, you kinda rushed

me this moring i haven't had breakfest can you just like tell me where something i can eat is?" Chad

could feel a slight warmness growing up his checks.

_Aww he looks so cute when he blushes._Ryan thought to himself." Ya just go down the large hallway and

when you reach the double doors that has K on both the doors thats the kitchen you can eat what you find

" Ryan said "K thanks" Chad said turning his back to Ryan and ryan started up the staires but stopped only

for a secound "Oh and Chad my family maybe rich but we can't afford to fill you up completly don't eat more

then a dinoseur would alright? And could you take Eponine her food is already out you just have to give it to

her."

Ryan said with a lil blush creeping up his face. _I can't believe i just said that to him!_ Ryan thought.

Chad was laughing "It's ok i'm not that hungry and ya i can take Eponine." Chad said picking her up and

walking down a huge hallway "I'll wont tell him he went down the wrong one" Ryan said to himself queitly.

Going up the staires donw the hallway yo his room opened the door and walked in. "Hey there's Chad's shirt

on my bed, looks like he spilled the soda i gave him on it. Anyways lets check my e-mail" Ryan told himself.

Lets see does he spend all his time on the computer?

**Dear Ryan**

**Your not pale and thin you have musculs and you are so sexy when you sing ohh your**

**getting me hot just thinking about you. Ohh god Ryan if you call yourself ugly one more **

**time I will grr i don't even know. So i ended up get that yoga book.**

**Love**

**Wildcat4ever**

**P.S. go to the chatroom when you get this**

"Wow he must be really nice not to what to make fun of me" Ryan thought outloud

_Anyways better get online then. Ryan said in his head._

_Lets see music4thesoul is online some other guys and Wildcat4ever_

**Wildcat4ever is requesting a converstion with you do you choose to accept?**

Ryan clicked the yes button.

**Wildcat4ever: Hey Ry whats up?**

**Drama-King101: Nothing really yourself?**

**Wildcat4ever: You realize you answered a question with a question right.**

**Drama-King101: Shut-up**

**Wildcat4ever: Why should I?**

**Drama-King101: Anyways... What's up whit the e-mails you've been sending me?**

**Wildcat4ever: Well you see I was looking around in math class cause well hello math boring**

**and i notice a certin blond boy sitting next to his sister doodling. Well then the bell rang and when **

**you got up i saw your hips sawy when you walk Oh i wanted to do you right then and there.**

**Drama-King101: Wow I'm still not sure how i could turn you on but whatever floats your boat.**

**Wildcat4ever: Fine but you know i got you right where i want you.**

**Drama-King101: How so?**

**Wildcat4ever: Well I no you want to know who i am**

**Drama-King101: Well you kinda got i point there you should tell me after all you know who i am.**

**Wildcat4ever: Alright I'll tell you On mpnday at 9 o'clock**

**Wildcat4ever has signed off**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSMHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Alright Eponine lets see here's your food you know Ryan could have told me i went down the wrong hallway

it could have saved some time. Ok so here you go. I think I'm spending a bit to much time with Ryan I'm starting

to talk to his cat. Lets see I think they have every/anything ever made. Wow it's already 11:19am oh i didn't even get

12 hours of sleep I;m going to hurt Ryan tomorrow if he wakes me up before 8 again. Oh wow it's stuffy in here

I think I'm going to open a window or something. Woah check this out" Chad said to no one in picticular picking

up some books with the titles **Baseball101, How to play basket ball for dummies **and **How to play sports**

**easy. ** "It looks like he's brushing up on some sport huh Epo" Chad said walking over to the window to open it he

walked to the cuboard and took out a glass and walked over to the fringe poured a cup of orange juice and saw

something he only wish he wouldn't of. "Eponine don't come back in the window, Shit Eponine ran away what am

i going to tell Ryan shit Ryan"

"Hey Chad where's Eponie?" siad Ryan

**Alright End of Chapter 8 i write these storys in a couple of days i have no idea where to go with it **

**some plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz give me an idea. Well I'm sick i might have broken a rib from cheer**

**still don' t have a date to the school dance. so ya the party went good I'll try to write some more on the story when i get a chance so untill then**

**READ & REVIEW & LEAVE IDEAS**

**Court**


	9. On One Occasion

**Hey SO SO so sorry that i have not been updating im grounded i kinda **

**am sneakining on the computer to write this.**

"Hey Chad where's Eponine?" said Ryan

"well you see i opened the window because it was hot and she lefted don't worry

alright im on my way to look for her." Chad said running down the hall grabbing

his jacket and running out the door.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Wildcat4ever's point of view**

_Huh nothing like a walk after a fight with your parents. Look theres Ryan's house its a good thing thing_

_he dosn't know who i am he would've thought i was like a stalker or something. I'm really here only because_

_of the park it's not my fault that he lives next to my favorite park in the whole city. humm what _

_should i do go on the swings or a walk lets go a walk thats all i need is people to see me on swings._

_Wow this river really is beautiful hey look i think something is in the the bushes._

Wildcat4ever walks over to thebush and saw i cat that looked abit formilar he thought.

_"Where have i seen you before"_ Wildcat said to the cat he fliped over the locket not bothering

to look inside it.On it it read Eponine "Hmm where have i heard that name before" Wildcat ran home

with the cat in his arms and ran into his room and logged on the his e-mail. "hmm ryan,ryan,ryan,Sharpay,kelsi

chad,ryan here's the one im looking for! A picture poped up Of Ryan with Eponine in Ryan's arms. So

Eponine your Ryan's ca, Hmm this could be fun.

**Dear, Ryan**

**Go online now it's important!**

**Love **

**Wildcat4ever**

If he knew Ryan at all he should be logging on to talk to him any min sure enough around 2minutes later

a window poped up on His computer.

**Drama-King101 is requesting a conversation with you do you chose to accept?**

Wildcat4ever quickly clicked yes read what Ryan said.

**Drama-King101: WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT?**

**Wildcat4ever: Listen Ryan you may have lost your cat but thats no reason to take it out on me!**

**Drama-King101: Well what do you Wait how do you know my cat ran away?**

**Wildcat4ever: You see i was taking a walk to the park and i saw this cat i thought it looked fomilar but i wasn't sure so a ran home and looked at one of the pictures you sent me after i told you i found out who you were and she was in it so ya.**

**Drama-King101: So you kept all the pictures of me even at the beginging with my face blacked out so you didn't know who i was?**

**Wildcat4ever: Ya**

**Drama-King101: Aww so when can i get her?**

**Wildcat4ever: What you talking about?**

**Drama-King101: Well when can i get Eponine back?**

**Wildcat4ever: You can't**

**Drama-King101: What why?**

**Wildcat4ever: Well not yet not till monday when i see you.**

**Drama-King101: But why you don''t have any food or anything?**

**Wildcat4ever: Alright tell you waht send a picture of you naked to me and i'll give you your cat back today!**

**Drama-King101: You know that not something i have.**

**Wildcat4ever: Yes but it's something you can get.**

**Drama-King101: Are You serious?**

**Wildcat4ever: Ya!**

**Drama-King101: Fine but hold on how do i know you really have Eponine?**

**Wildcat4ever: Fine hold on**

**Wildcat4ever is requesting to upload a picture do you Chose to accept?**

Ryan Clicked the yes button and saw a picture of Eponine sitting on a couch in a blue room.

**Wildcat4ever: Happy?**

**Drama-King101: Fine hold on.**

**Wildcat4ever: Alright but hurry up!(please)**

**Drama-King101: Fine just wait.**

Ryan took off his shirt and pants and took a picture with his webcam.

**Drama-King101 is requesting to upload a picture do you chose to accept?**

Wildcat4ever quickly hit the yes button.

**Drama-King101: Happy?**

**Wildcat4ever:No**

**Drama-King101:What why?**

**Wildcat4ever:Take your boxers off and then take a pic.**

**Drama-King101:Fine**

Ryan took off his boxers took a picture thats pretty bad one Ryan deleated it and then took

another one of himself naked on his bed sitting at the edge of it.

**Drama-King101 is requesting to upload a picture do you chose to accept?**

Wildcat4ever quickly hit the yes button again.

**Drama-King101: Better?**

**Wildcat4ever: Yes fine in 15 minutes go to the park next to your house and to the bench by the river.**

**Drama-King101: Alright**

**Drama-King101 has logged off.**

Wildcat4ever logged off, Took EPonine downstaires. "Ok lets see" Wildcat went into the basement

took a kenel from his old cat and brought it upstaires. "ok here" he put a blaket a pillow and some food in it.

He shoved a note in his pocket put Eponine in it and walked out the door.

"There he said I'll see you soon beheave." Wildcat put down the kenel on the bench put the note under the handle

and hide in the bushes and waited. Around 7minutes later Ryan came running down a path.

_Nice come here early so he could find out who i was._

Wildcat4ever looked a Ryan look in the kennel and started to smile he looked on the tp of the kenel and saw the note.

**Dear Ryan**

**I'm sorry if i made you do something you didn't want to do it's just i've been wanting that for a long time**

**now please forgive me i'll see you monday night at 9pm Under the oak tree give Eponine my love.**

**Love **

**Wildcat4ever**

**"**Aww he's sorry eh Ep let's see he was about to pick up the kennel and he saw it under the handle the name of WIldcat4ever. It wa s there right in front of him he was

"Omg really its..."

**I know short chapter i didn't have time listen so sorry someone give me an idea please i need one so bad if you do i will tell you who it is (if u didn't figure it out yet i gave you plaeaty of hints)**

**Read,Give ideas & Review**

**Court**


	10. Not You!

**See I'm trying to write this chapter beforei start cheerleading for the week and ya i have so much to do **

**in my busy life (can you believe my science teacher gave us like 3pages of homework on halloween **

**night!!!!!)**

**"**Aww he's sorry eh Ep let's see he was about to pick up the kennel and he saw it under the handle the name of WIldcat4ever. It wa s there right in front of him he was

"Omg really its TROY BOLTON." Ryan grabbed the kennel and ran home.

"Here you go Eponine your back home go ahead wonder. I'll be in my room if you need me" and

with that Ryan ran up to his room onto his computer and signed on.

**Dear Wildcat4ever**

**Or maybe i should just call you Troy i think we really need to talk please come over**

**to my house when you get this thanks.**

**Love**

**Ryan Evan**

"Shit i forgot about Chad, Hmm i supose i gotta tell him i have you back.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello" Chad answered the phone in a huskey voice.

"Hey Chad listen i got Eponine back just go to your house i'll come over later tonight to

work on are project."

"Alright I'll see you later bye."

"Bye" Ryan hung up the phone after that.

"Well what am i to do"

"Hey look a e-mail back

**Dear Ryan,**

**How did you find out? I thought you wouldn't of figured it out but ya don't bother writing**

**back to me i wont get it i'm already on my way to your house so it's pretty pointless.**

**Love**

**Troy Bolton**

Ding-Dong

"That must be Troy" Ryan told himself runing to the front door.

"Alright my Drama-King what?" Troy said to Ryan standing in his(Ryan's) doorway.

"Well what am i supposed to do now after all you were the one i've been flirting with for like the last 3 months

and you did seen me naked." Ryan said all in one breath.

"And?" Troy said in a pitaful voice and looking down at his feet.

"It's just you know it's wierd." Ryan said joining Troy by looking down at his own feet(Ryan).

"Well i think it's really up to you, and i'm really sorry i just really wanted those pictures.

"listen i wont tell anyone aslong as you wont show those pictures to anyone else! Deal?"

Ryan said sticking his hand out.

"Deal" Troy told Ryan pulling him into a hug. "what...are you..doing?" Ryan asked him in between

laughs. "Nothing" said Troy. Ryan gentily put his (Ryan) hands on Troy's chest and pushed out of

Troy's grasp. "So what you wanna do now?'' Ryan asked "what are you talking about?" Troy asked looking

abit puzzled. "Well you know about us do you like wanna pretend we never met on the chatroom or go out

and not let anyone no?" Asked Ryan moving to sit next to Troy on the couch. "You thought alot about this haven't

you?"

"Well it did take you almost an hour to get lil miss shower change and aftershave!" Ryan laughed at what he just

said to Troy.

"How'd you know?" asked Troy shifting in his seat. "Umm because your hair is still wet your aftershave smells

like strawberrys and cream and i'm going to guess you changed atleast once since your not in your P.J. still."

Troy ever so lightly brought his hand swiftly against Ryan's chest stopping noticing how tensed up Ryan was and

pushed him down so that Ryan's back was against the couch. "Hey!" shouted Ryan "That wasn't funny.''

"Actualy i think it is" Troy responded with a smirk. "And what do you know?'' Ryan asked sitting up.

"More then you think lil mr i like hats!"

"Hey mean much"Ryan said while gentily hitting Troy on the side of his head. "Come on you could be a little nicer!"

"Ya i could but then that wouldn't be as much fun, for me atleast!" Ryan smirked the same smirk Troy gave him only

a little time ago. "Well you know what?" Troy asked "NO what?" Ryan responded. Troy leaned over and pushed

Ryan back again on the couch and started tickleing him "HEy.. cut that... out...or...else." Ryan mange to get out

inbetween laughs and giggles. "Or else what?" Asked Troy finaly stopping "Or else i'll have to do this!" Ryan told

Troy "Wha.." in the middle of Troy's sentance RYan flipped positions so that now Ryan was tickleing Troy.

"Hey...stop that" Troy said flinching. '' Fine but remeber you owe me!"

"What? Waht do i owe you?" troy was compleatly confused. "Hey you made me give you naked pics of me

i think it's time i get to see you all natural" After that sentance Ryan moved his hands slowly down to Troy's bottom

of his shirt and lifted it over his (Troy's) head. "You know i don't think you should...'' Troy got cut off by a nosie

"OMG WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" it had to be the last person they would ever want to walk ni on them.

**OMG im so sorry it's so short im tried and going to bed GROUNDED again so i'll try to sneak on and write **

**soon but PLZ give me ides for next chapters.**

**Read, Review and give me ideas**

**COurt**


	11. Pretty Risky

**Hey ya'll ok as soon as i get 5 reviews i'll start my next chapter. Or asoon as i get an idea witchever comes first.**

**Now i think this is a pretty bad story so i feel bad for ya'll for liking it i think it sucks. Anyways i thikn i"m going **

**to write another story for my bff Waffle (rockstar326) Like a Ryella paring cuz she doesn't like the fact that i **

**made Ryan gay (i have my therioes) lol anywas I LOVE TINKERBELL (thats the codename for the guy i like)**

**Oh ya since i haven't said it for like ever i don't own HSM if only dreams come true.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

**previsouly on You Know I Will**

"Hey you made me give you naked pics of me

i think it's time i get to see you all natural" After that sentance Ryan moved his hands slowly down to Troy's bottom

of his shirt and lifted it over his (Troy's) head. "You know i don't think you should...'' Troy got cut off by a nosie

"OMG WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" it had to be the last person they would ever want to walk in on them.

"Oh god Sharpay listen umm it's not what it look like it's..just umm well you see..." Ryan turned to face Troy

and gave him a look to help. "Oh it's just i think i hurt my... shoulder at...basketball and i was seeing if Ryan...could

look at it!" Troy said fumbling for words "well why did you come here? And not go to Chad's house? You know

what i don't even what to know just go upstairs and i'll pretend i didn't see that then i'm going to go shopping and

come back later around 5ish i will never see that go to your room Ryan now and bring Troy..." Sharpay said

trying to focus "GO NOW!" Sharpay yelled and pointed up the staires and Ryan grabbed Troy's arm and pulled

him up the staires. Sharpay turned around and lefted the house to go shopping.

"OMG I'm so sorry Troy i really didn't expect that to happen!" Ryan said pushing Troy onto his (Ryan's) bed Ryan

turned around to lock the door. Ryan looked over at Troy that was looking funny at him "Ohh i just don't want

Sharpay to come in trust me after knowing her awile she'll be back soon but if you want i'll unlock the door'' Ryan said

turning back around ot unlock the door but before he could even turn completly around he heard Troy yell "NO! i mean

it's fine you can leave it locked!" Troy said "Really for what?" Ryan said walking over to sit next to Troy on the bed.

"hold on don't say anything!"

"What why?" Troy said looking confused.

"Shhh" Ryan wispeard Covering Troy's mouth

Just then Ryan's door handle wabbled and jiggled again about 3minutes later after that It finealy stoped

Troy finaly grabbed Ryan's hand in his own "howd you know?" TRoy looked over at Ryan.

"Easy Sharpay's not that hard to figure out." Ryan said trying to let go of Troy's hand but he didn't so Ryan was forced

to leave his hand in Troy's not that he was complaining. " Well is she coming back?" Troy asked movind a bit closer

towards Ryan. "To my expeariacne no i don't think she will'' Ryan said. "Good Troy replied so let get back to where

we were." Troy said "But ARe you sure i didn't think you wanted to and all so i don't and we can and you can't plus you have no and" Troy interrupeted Ryan "Shut-Up Ryan wow your not making any sense.'' Sorry" Ryan said looking down at the floor. "Ryan listen it's nothing but you know what i feel pretty bad bout the pictures so here i'll help you out."  
Troy Got up and took his shirt off "I believe i had nothing on" Ryan said looking up at Troy "So?" responded Troy

looking down at him. he reached out in front of him and undid Troy's pants. Ryan pulled down Troys pants. Ryan got

up and pushed Troy unto the bed and removed his(Troy's) pantes compleatly. "Hey now i'm feeling a little out done."

"Oh really " Ryan said "So what you gonna do about it?" Ryan said licking his lips.

"I think i might be able to do something about it. Ryan Looked at Troy suspiously. Troy pushed Ryan down on the

bed and pulled his shirt off "eager much" Ryan said "you know what shut it" Troy looked into Ryan's eyes "i don't

think i would..." Ryan got intruped by Troy placing a gentle kiss on Ryans lips.

Ryan moaned into Troy's mouth Troy licked Ryan's bottom lip Ryan opened his mouth gladly.

"TRoy's hand slid down Ryan's chest and his hand played with Ryan's waistband of his boxers.

"hmm Troy stop the teasing " Ryan pleaded into Troy's mouth "HMmm fine but your no fun"

TRoy slipped his hand into the boxer and grabed Ryan's hard member. "Shit Ryan" troy said gripping Ryan's

hard meber in "What?"Ryan asked "your huge!'' Ryan blushed troy grabbed ryan hard and started stroking back

and forth. oh god TRoy" Ryan moaned aloud. TRoy pumped Ryan harder and hard "oh god TRoy i think i'm about

to come hmm god" Ryan's phone started to ring "SHIT" Ryan rolled over "YES" Ryan said a little anonnied into the

phone. "ohh it just i was wondering when you'll going to come back over to my house"

"shit i forgot umm i don't no umm around an hour or so"

_O god i forgot about him shit who am i to pick now?''_

"Alright it's just your parents called my house and asked...

**Alright chapter 11 is done remeber i will not post another chapter untill i get 5 reviews or a idea from some1**

**so i'll be waiting **

**read&Review**

**Court**


	12. You Don't Deserve That

**Alright I'm writing another Chapter even through i NEVER got the 5 i got 1 review makes me update faster and longer. I LOVE YOU Kenyabloodstone you**

**always put a smile on my face and your always the first to review even if you just put something like can't**

**wait to find out whats up next kudos on a great story. **

**Anyways I'll be writing a bit more i have an extra day off because the cancelled my cheer on wensday.**

**I'm going to start writing in the moring's i'm not going to go outside as much because there's snow on the **

**ground:( how sad i have no idea how ppl like snow it's sad any way just cuz im putting it up**

**I Don't Own HSM my piggybank doesn't have THAT much in YET (These are the day i wish to be Bill Gates **

**daughter) Anyways on with the story!  
**

**Previously on You Know I Will**

"Alright it's just your parents called my house and asked..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And asked if you could spend the week because they said your Aunt Katie is in the hospital. They think she might

have cancer their are doing a whole bunch of tests this week and my mom called, and said that her and my dad have a buissness trip and they'll be back in two weeks.

Ryan looked at Troy who was moving his hands back and forth on Ryan's chest 'Stop That' Ryan monthed to Troy

'I Don't think i should' Troy mouthed back Ryan was never picticuraliary fond of his Aunt Katie it didn't bother him too

much. Troy stop Ryan mouthed back 'Fine' Troy moved his hand off Ryan's chest and onto the front oh his pants

"Ya sure Chad i'll love to spend the week at your house let me call my parents to check on my aunt alright i'll call you

later tonight." Ryan said "ohh...ok then...umm bye" Chad said a little disapointed."ya" After that Ryan hung up the phone.

"That wasn't very nice!" Ryan told Troy "well neither getting intreupited that sucks to"

"I believe i suck Ryan said.

"I think so too" Troy said moving closer to Ryan.

"Hmm really now, what are you planing on doing about it? Ryan asked the boy sitting next to him.

"Shut up"

"I'm hurt" Troy laughed out

"You talk way to much" Ryan told Troy

"Hey thats mean i think" Troy looked confused now.

"You Look so cute when your confused you know that?"

"Hey thanks so what you wanna do?'' Troy stood up next to Ryan "Whatever you want.''

Tryo move and pushed Ryan onto the bed "Must you do that?'' Ryan asked Troy causualy "ya"

Ryan just laughed Troy looked up at Ryan "Fine" that was all Troy needed to hear.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM Meanwhile at Chad's house HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

'I wonder why Ryans been all weird around me maybe he's still mad at me for losing his cat i told him i was sorry.

Or maybe he's mad 'cause i'm going out with his sister omg what am i going to do. Chad started pacing back and forth.  
What if he is mad at me ok Chad clam down i'm sure he will forgive you go see him "yes thats what i should do

Chad answered the little voice in the back of his mind. IT alright Chad let's go back too Ryan's house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Troy, let me call my parents." Ryan told Troy rolling over top of Troy."hmm do you have to?'' Troy moaned aloud.

"Well i gotta call appearintly i'm spending the week with someone dating my fucking sister!'' Ryan was really anonnied

at Chad "Well it could WAIT what?" Troy's face changed in mid sentance. "yes my so called sister is going out with

Chad Danforth. I can't believe it either." Ryan sat up. Troy quickly doing the same "It's ok Ryan i know you've like Chad

for awhile." Troy told the boy in his(Troy's) arms. "How did you know?'' Ryan asked Troy placing his(ryan) head on Troy's

shoulders. "Well i've liked you for a bit to so ya i kinda been watching you npt like stalker watching just around.'' Troy confussed "Really like where?" Ryan looked up from Troy's shoulder to his face his eyes met wtih Troy's. He (Troy) rolled

his eyes "Guess you know to much already made aswell just come out and tell you'' Ryan nodded at what he had just heard from Troy. "Well like at rehearsals and in class at luch you know when we hang out." Troy rested his head in his hands covering his face showing he was trying to hind his embarssement.

"so when did you find out you liked me?" Ryan asked moving Troy's hands off his(troy's) face

"Umm for about 2 or 3 months" Troy looked at the ground again "Aww really?" Ryan looked at Troy with a smile on his (Ryan's) face "But aren't you going out with Gabby still?" Ryan moved inches from Troy "Well ya because Chad

said he's going after you and well only i know that he gay and i never told him i liked you it's just i didn't know how

like you know wasn't it hard when you came out to the school?" Ryan ponderd Troy's question then lefted his shirt sleave

to see scares from all the times he got beat up. "oh my god Ry what happened?" Troy grabbed Ryan's arm looking at all the scares. "That from sometimes when i get beat up" Ryan told Troy but not looking him in the eyes. "Who did this to you?'' Troy asked hoping Ryan would answer his question "Troy it's been happening for just over a year it's not that big of a deal it happens almost every school day" Ryan told Troy still looking every where but his eyes "Ry it's not fine you should tell somebody."

"Ya then they could call me Fag and Tattletale thats all i need you know more names for them to call me."

"Ryan look in my eyes and tell me that doesn't bother you in the least." Troy grabbed Ryan's jaaw and moved him (Ryan) to look into his (troy's) eyes.

Ryan flenched at Troy's sudden touch. "Ry please i'm so sorry." Troy removed his hand.

"It's fine i wasn't expecting it that all."

"Are you sure your ok?"

''Yes, it's ok i deserve it most of the time.''

''Ryan you never derseve that'' Troy's voice went a little bit higher then normal on the last word.

"Yes they even tell me I'm a Fag that why, i need to be punish to qouet them."

"Ryan that doean't matter"

"Fine" Ryan really didn't want to go on with this conversation.

"So wait does that mean you liked me before you found Drama-King?" Ryan's brian finally click they only been talking for a month so he must of liked him before.

"Maybe" Troy flirted.

"I think so." Ryan started to flirt back with him.

"Ok so maybe i did what are you going to do bout it?" Troy asked him playfully.

"Well i suppose it wouldn't hurt to...'' Ryan pushed Troy onto the bed

''Was that nessacary?" Troy ask causly with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm where have i heard that before."

Ryan leaned over and kissed Troy.

"hmm what was that for?'' Troy moaned into Ryan's mouth.

"For being you." Ryan moan and smiled into Troy's mouth

"hmm then i'm happy i'm me"

"I"M NOT!" said a voice at the door

"Oh god i'm so sorry i didn't mean to

"i think you did''

"I'm so sorry..."

**Ok end of chapter 12 i'm NOT updating until i get atleast 3 reviews for this chapter i love emm i'm not getting alot mostly from my friends just bugging me. I write more and faster if i get them.**

**Read& Review & leave ideas**

**Court**


	13. Puppys Or Flowers?

**Ok so i turned on my computer li8ke not even 12 hours after posting my last chapter and i had 3 reviews waiting for me i was like "YAY" really loud then i got yelled at cuz everyone in my house was sleeping so ya.**

**Anyways maybe 4 reviews for the next chapter. Anyway **

**Previously on You Know I Will**

Ryan leaned over and kissed Troy.

"hmm what was that for?'' Troy moaned into Ryan's mouth.

"For being you." Ryan moan and smiled into Troy's mouth

"hmm then i'm happy i'm me"

"I"M NOT!" said a voice at the door

"Oh god i'm so sorry i didn't mean to"

"i think you did''

"I'm so sorry..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now on You Know I Will**

"I'm so sorry Sharpay"Troy yelled running after her out of the room leaving Ryan to think by himself.

" i no you've liked me for a long time but now you know why i never went out with you"

"because you like my brother?" Sharpay asked

"Ya" Troy said looking down at his feet.

To Troy's surprise he felt Sharpay hugging him

"What was that for?'' asked Troy hugging Sharpay back.

"I really don't know i guess i was just happy it wasn't me and all." Sharpay told Troy with a smile on her face.

"So what up with you and Chad? You know your really hurting your brother?" Troy asked moving over to the staires with Sharpay behind him the both sat on the staires and talked.

"ya it just i don't know."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_Wow finally alone time to think omg k what happend Troy likes me Chad likes me omg why now it all happening so fast last year no one liked me or even wanted to be friends with the fag i think it's all a joke nobody really cares that much._

_It is isn't it? It's problably one big joke they have everyone is in on it. _Ryan felt a small single tear roll down his face he got up and started to pack a some clothes some hats in his backpack it was used to carry all Sharpay's make-up before so it was pretty big he went into his bathroom grabbed his bathroom stuff shoved it into his bag and zipped it up.

Grabbed his jacket and ran out the door taking the back staires so not to bump into Troy and Sharpay probaly laughing their heads off by now.

They probably planed it months ago they just needed some help from an inside source. _Of course that why Troy has been talking abit more then usal with Shar and Chad is going out with her that must be it they spent so much time plotting they started to fall for each other. That's just sad but why must i spend a week with Chad or Troy well where am i supposed to spend the week now i can't spend it with Chad atleast not after what he did to me. Troy maybe he didn't have THAT much to do with it atleast he didn't lose my cat. Can't stay at home it's creepy staying in that huge house all alone._

_Shar well i think she's going back she was kinda close with Aunt Katie well who else is there can't stay with Kelsi she is my friend but thats it._

**Flashback**

It was at his and Sharpay's party last year.

"Hey Ry" Kelsi said sitting next to Ryan on a bench in the park by his house.  
"Hey Kels whats up?"

"Nothing much you?" Kelsi said placing her arm aroung Ryan.

"Kelsi what are you doing?'' Ryan said and stood up.

"I've wanted this for longer then you could've thought of"She told him she got up at grabbed his hand in her own.

Kelsi stop!" He told her it didn't stop she used her other hand and grabbed his ass.

"Kelsi your my friend nothing more i already told the school i was gay. please will you stop?" He asked he trying

to get out of her grasp. She may have been small but she was pretty strong probaly because all her piano classes keepiong you r armes up moving for hours it harder then it looks.

"No" Was all Kesi responded she pushed Ryan back onto the bench and untuck his shirt. She reached up

and started playing with his nipple.

"Kelsi stop" Ryan told her pushing her off of him and he ran back to his house.

When he got there some people were still there but only around 200 not nerly asmuch as before.

The next day Kelsi called him and long story short they decided just not to speak of it again.

**End Of Flashback**

Ryan tried to shake the flashback out of his mind he hadn't thought about for so long he didn't want to start again.

Well there's no one else to stay with i guess i should see... Gabby?

Ryan ran over to Gabby's house he hadn't been there since the winter musical they all slept over there the day before opening night well minus Sharpay. He got over there it was only about a 10 min run. When he got there Gabriella's mom answered "Hey mrs.Montez is Gabriella home?" Ryan asked giving her a smile.

_'Hmm it seems like she remebers me._' Ryan thought to himself.

"Well it is her homework time but go ahead and see her room is up the staires and third on the left."

"Thanks Miss Montez" He said giving her a quick smile and running up the stairs.

Ryan knocked on the door three time and it opeaned to a shocked Gabriella.

"hey Ry" She said giving him a puzzled look

"Come in" She offerd stepping aside to let him in.

As soon as he was in seeing how puzzled she looked he spared no time telling her what he thought bout What Troy and Chad did.

"OMG really thats so mean why would they do that?" She asked sitting closer to him.

"Because it's me" He told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What does that mean?" She asked holding him closer in her arms.

Ryan lefted up his sleave and showed her his scares from getting beat up.

"O god Ryan why would you ever let someone do that to you?"

"I didn't have a chioce they kinda did it without my promission." Ryan smiled

Gabriella laugh "You know what i mean. But of course i'll ask my mom if you could stay this week."

"Thanks so much Gabby"

Gabriella left the room.

_Hmm she has alot of stuff i don't think i should be snooping tho but ok only a little._

Ryan walked over to her bed side table and picked up a couple of pictures.

_Hmm Me and Gabby getting ready for opening night. Praticing for the winter musical with me and Troy._

_three pictures of her and me on stage and another one after the play kissing her on he check and one at the cast party _

_with her sitting on the couch next to me wispearing something in my ear. She has alot of picture... Of me._ Ryan's brian finally procesed the information. He put the pictures back down on the bedside table.

And Sat down on the bed he waited for Gabriella to come back.

Just then the door open with a smileing Gabriella.

"Hey Ry my mom said you could stay aslong as you want. but my family isn't as rich as your's so we don't have a guest room." Gabriella came in and sat down next to him.

Just then her door opened again and her mom came in

''Okay you guys Gabby since you got a new bed it's a king size it pretty big do you guys mind if you share it?

oh you guys will have different blankets. "If you want to Ry if not i'll sleep in the living room or something."

"Umm sure why not."

"Okay then Gabby will you guys get set up so you can go to sleep soon i'll be out tonight i'll be back tomorrow night alright. NIght you guys she said giving them both a kiss on the check.

"Sorry about her" Gabriella said once her mom left.

"It's fine" Ryan said

Gabriella got up and told Ryan to follow witch he did.

"ok witch blanket do you want flowers or puppys?"

she asked him

"i would have to say..."

**I know really bad cliffy but what ever i told you i would update sooner if i get reviews i got three when i woke up this moring yay! it would be awesome to get 5 but i hoping for 4.**

**Read& ReviewLeave ideas**

**Court**


	14. What Do I Have To Do?

**Ok this Chappie is dedicated to my friend because she doesn't like the fact i made him gay so this chap is more or less **

**Ryella for her but plz don't worry i'll go back to the story after. Here Waffle your chapter dedacated to you.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Previously on You Know I Will**

Gabriella got up and told Ryan to follow witch he did.

"ok witch blanket do you want flowers or puppys?"

she asked him

"i would have to say..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would have to say puppys!"

"really i would have thought flowers why puppys?"

"Because it's has fire hiddrants too!" Ryan said defenivly

"O...k" Gabriella said between laughs. She grabbed the blanket and brought it back to her bed.

she lay the blanket on her bed and grabbed the extra pillow case with the same pattren on it.

"So" Ryan said moving to sit on the bed Gabriella just made.

"So" she replied lying down next to him.

Ryan walked over to his backpack and grabbed some pajama pants.

"So where's your bathroom again? he asked pulling Gabrella up. And dragging her out of her room.

"I have my own bathroom you know in my room." She told him pulling him back in her room.

"Ya but aren't you going to use it?" He asked

"Well ya but you can use it it's only getting dressed i can wait." She said moving him in front of the door.

"Thanks." Ryan told her going inside

_Hmm it's pretty nice a big tub and a seprite shower it's an off shade of white and yellow. i aprove. _

He walked over to the giant mirror.

_Hey look more pictures. one of Troy and her at the beach. One of Chad and Troy at the beach with no shirt on._

_A picture of me and her at Lava Springs. A picture of me and her At the beach at sunset. And one of just me in the ocean_

_with no shirt on i dont remeber that one being taking. That's strange._

Ryan took off his hat and placed it by the sink the he unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants.

He slid off his boxers when the door suddlenly opened

"Oh god sorry Ryan you been in here for like 10 minutes and all you had to do was change clothes so i started to

worry. I'm so sorry Ry." she said standing in the door way.

"Umm Gabs don't worry about." Ryan said slidding on his green plaid pajama pants on.

he walked out of the room with his pants and boxers on his arm.

once out he removed his shirt and placed it on the table.

_Hmm her eye's kinda lingered longer then they should of like maybe other people would of looked away a bit faster._

_You Know maybe no she has Troy and should be very happy with him._

"hey Ry I'm so sorry about that. I just got to make a phone call to Troy what he did to you was really mean nad should get

something out of it."

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello" Troy said into his phone.

"Hey Troy what you did was really mean then laughing about was even ruder we're over!"

Click

"Gabby what the?"

"Whats wrong?'' Sharpay asked Troy

"Umm i think she just broke up with me for being mean to Ryan."

"Well did you do anything to him HEy what did you do to my brother?" Sharypay yelled the last part.

"Nothing atleast nothing i know of." Troy looked at his feet again.

"it's ok i believe you but i don't know i'll call him."

"Ok that seems cool." Troy told her cell out of her pocket

"Snoopy is your background wow Shar." She started to laugh.

**Ring...Ring...Ring**

Ryan left the spot where him and Gabriella has been talking since she hung up the phone.

"Why did you do that?" Ryan asked with alook of confusing on his face.

"because nobody should ever hurt you phyicaly or mentaly."

Ryan's smile was so big it was nice to have some one to look after him other then himself and Sharpay.

"Thanks he said pulling her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She looked over at him

they were about to kiss on the lips when a noise could be heard from Ryan's backpack. He looked

over at it

"hmm why now" Ryan looked to his left and got up.

picked up his phone

"It's Sharpay" Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"well lets see what she has to say."

"Hello Shar." Ryan said while Gabriella started to moving closer to hear what they were saying.

"SHar OMG YOUR STILL LAUGHING"

He hung up his phone and turned it off.

"How long have you've been gone?" Gabriella asked pushing him onto the bed.

"here let me do something i'll be back in a min." She said walking over to her computer

**Dear Chad **

**Ryan would like to know if you will do a huge favor. Will you beat Troy up and make him hurt as much as he hurt **

**Ryan? So will you he over at my house come over when you get this.**

**Love Gabby**

She walked back over to Ryan "Don't worry i took care of it."

"Of what?" Ryan thougt she knew what she was talking about but wasn't a 100 sure yet.

" I think you know." She said moving to sit on his lap.

"MMM but can't you just tel me?" he asked playfuly

She kissed him on the lips soaftly he accepted he moved his hands into her hair and started to play with it.

She pulled back for air. "Oh Ryan" She moaned his name as his hand slid down her body.

"Oh god Ryan" He found the top of her pants and played at the waistband of her pajamas pants.

"Ryan please" She gave him a puppy dog look face she had been working on.

"Fine but your no fun" he teased her then slid his hand down to her and started to finger her slowly then faster.

she came then himself. He got up and cleaned themselves both up.

came back to the bed and lay there untill Chad would come just talking about whatever they felt like it.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad had just gotting home from his long and i mean LONG walk and went onto the computer in his room after grabbing a quick

snack from the kitchen.

_Hmm looks like i got some mail._

_humm an iteresting one from Gabby i should read it. _

so he did.

_OMG what did he do to Ryan. _

Chad said to himself grabbing his jacket and running out the door only pausing to lock the door behind him.

He ran all the way to Gabriella's House.

And rang the doorbell.

**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong**

"hey... Gabs what...wrong with...Ryan?" Chad said inbetween huffs for breaths.

"He's ok he didn't get hurt phiscialy only mentaly." She said locking the front door and bringing Chad up to her room.

"Hey Ry" Chad said running over to him (Ryan)

"Hey Chaddiewaddykins" Ryan said trying not to laugh. Gabriella walked over beside them

"I don't think i wanna know" Was what she said to them both.

Both boys started to laugh. "Yes Ducky"

"Shut-Up" Ryan told him

"I don't think i should" Chad said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok both of you shut up" Gabriella said.

"Hey" Both boys said in defence.

"Ok Chad here is what you have to do..."

**Ok end of Chapter 14 i just wanted to get it out even tho i only got ONE review and my friend but she doesn't really count**

**she was just bugging me. I WILL NOT update till i get atleast 2 reviews so i hope u guys liked me updating every day this**

**weekend. anyways i don't know where i'm taking this story but if you leave ideas i will give it to you before i post it.**

**Anyways READ& REVIEW& LEAVE IDEAS & IF YOU DO THAT I'LL BE A HAPPY COURTENEY AND UPDATE FASTER!**

**Court**


	15. I Would Have To Say

**Ok First i am so sorry it is not and will not ever be a Ryella story. 2 i got 6 reviews for the last chapter **

**minus my friends but 5 wow so i'm trying to write this before school startes i can tell you i wont but by the time i post it it wont really matter. anyways.**

**Previously on You Know I Will**

"Ok both of you shut up" Gabriella said.

"Hey" Both boys said in defence.

"Ok Chad here is what you have to do..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now Back to You Know I Will**

"Ok Chad here is what you have to do your job is really easy we are going back to Ryan's house so he can grab his stupied

cat.."  
Ryan interrupted Gabriella "Hey she is NOT stupied she is a very smart cat and nice..."

"Ok so we can get Ryan's very smart and nice cat.'' she said looking at Ryan for approval with what he gave to her.

"Just hit Troy really hard in the face the gut and if your in the mood go ahead and sack him whatever you care like doing at the

time is completly up to you,"

"Obliously you don't know how much sacking can hurt!" Chad told her

"Well obviously Chad she a girl." Ryan said with more then enough sarcasim

"We could sit down and discuess my gender all we want but Troy is still out there."

"Ok i'll call him i lefted my phone downstairs i'll be right back." Chad said running out of Gabby's room.

"Listen Gabs i know what happend was...weird but it wont happen again i'm gay remeber i just don't know what happend to

me." Ryan said for one of his first times of his life with a serious face.

"Oh well ok if you want i guess i should've known that you were gay."

"oh and what does that mean."Ryan smiled when he asked.

"Well nothing i'm not oging to go out with Troy again he cheated on me and hurt you! Maybe i'll go with chad or something."

If Ryan smile wasn't big enough before it was taking everything Ryan had not to brst out laughing but he still wasn't a 100

sure if Chad was actually gay.

Just at that moment Chad came running from downstaires into the room with his cell phone in his hands.

"ok so what am i going to say?" Chad asked laying ontop of Ryan on the purple chiar in gabriella's room.

"Get off me" Ryan said trying to roll Chad over with not much luck.

"So what am i supposed to say?" Chad said not moving an inch. Ryan finally giving up with his fight with Chad decided to answer.

"Just ask him if where he is and see if u could come over." Chad looked up at Ryan from his lap

"Wow that makes me seem stupid i couldn't come up with a excuess that lame." Chad sad settleing in on Ryan's lap.

"Chad stop you weigh more then you look alright." Ryan said trying to shift in his seat.

"Alright fine!" Chad said getting up pulling Ryan up off the chair with him and sitting back down this time with Ryan sitting on

his ( Chad's) lap.

"Better?" Chad asked looking down at Ryan who looked like he was a little uncomferable but Ryan moved to get in Chad's

lap better when he did so his hand ever so gentily brushed against Chad's groan. Chad blinked afew times after that to try

to regian his composer. Ryan noticed he thought it could be a little fun. Ryan shifted this time he placed his hand on Chad's

graon again to find it was alittle hard but Ryan never moved his hand Ryan just left it there pretending that he never noticed where

his (Ryan's) hand lay on the darker boy.

**Ring-a-ling-ling**

Downstaires Gabriella's home phone started to ring. "I'll be back in a min." She said running down the staires.

_Hmm this can be fun! _

"So do you know what to say to Troy?" Ryan asked pushing his hand a little harder on Chad's happy spot.  
"Umm oh god..." Chad through his head back "No i think...i'm just going...to wing...it." He said just getting through the

sentance with out moaning.

_Ok not the reaction i'm looking for maybe i just need to help myself to this. _

Ryan grabbed Chad's happy spot finding he was getting pretty hard.''

Ryan saw chad give him the reaction Ryan was looking for.

"Hey Ryan can i ask you a question?" Chad asked trying to get through the question while after he asked Ryan stopped

playing with him (Chad).

"Well yes you can ask a questiong you just did but may you, you may." Ryan said taking his (Ryan) hand onto his own

lap. "Ryan do you like me?" Chad said looking at Ryan. Ryan knew he was looking at him but never looked back.

"Chad of course i like you your like my best friend ok not really but you know." Ryan said now looking at him (Chad).

"No Ryan really do you actually you know like me like me. So do you?" Chad said looking into Ryan beatiful eyes.

"Do you think i like you?" It took around a min to answer but eventualy Ryan did pleased with his answer.

" I don't know thats why i'm asking because it seems like sometimes you do but sometimes you don't to so please will

you answer the question?" Chad said all this in one breath giving a sad face towards Ryan knowning this works all to well

on anyone he sees not even random people on the street actally he got 10$ from some random guy that he saw but thats a WHOLE  
different story. "Well if i answer the question would you answer mine?" Ryan asked playfully.

"Well sure aslong as you answer mine first." Chad said joining Ryan and started becoming less serious.

"Fine well i matter aswell answer the question i would have to say..." Ryan got interupeted by Gabriella runinning

into the room. "Hey guys my mom is coming back with my grandma so both Ryan and Chad gotta get out my gandma is

super stricted about boys once i was tlaking to one on the phone before i moved and she went on until my mom came home

4 1/2 hours later about sex do you know how akward that is with your grandma?" As soon as she finish both boys shuddered.

"anyways guys get out Troy isn't going anywhere atleast not yet. Ry have you got anywhere else to stay?" Gabriella

said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Ya he can stay with me i don't live that far i'll send you an e-mail when i get home so your grandma wont go and have the sex talk with you again." Chad said laughing by the end of what he just said.

"ok thanks now get out" Gabby said. Ryan grabbed his stuuf only a backpack still it was pretty havey. Gabriella literaly pushed both

of them out the door. "bye" then the door slamed in both of there faces.  
"So where do you live from here?" Ryan asked trying to get his bag on his shoulders comfertably.

"here let me help.'' Chad grabbed the bag that was on Ryan's shoulders.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it. So you still didn't finish my answer for the question."

So?"

"Answer it."

"why?"

You were going to before why not now?"

"Fine i guess i should, Alright yes ok i do like you!" Ryan said looking at the sidewalk that he was walking on.

"But you still have to answer my question." Ryan quickly added.

"Well it depend on what it is." Chad said looking at Ryan who was still looking at the ground but then suddlenly looked up at him.

"Do you like me back?" Ryan stopped walking witch Chad did quickly too. Chad had a face that showed Ryan guessed it was purely him grossed out. "I Would have to saw EWW..."

**Dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh guess what gonna happen nex t just so you all know THIS IS ****NOT**** and ****NEVER**** will**

**be a Ryella story the last chapter was for my friend who has been bugging me sice the 2 chapter. i'm so so SOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy i got 5 hole reviews i love them that why i actualy wrote this so fast (homework is not that important not more important then my loyal reviewers.) Well i'll try to update by friday or saturday at the lasteist but **

**even tho i got 5 reviews i never got an idea if you can give me a genual idea i know how i'm gonna finish the sentance P.S. does anybody even read me going on and on bout nothing here? gonna go post this TTFN**

**Read&Review&LEAVE IDEAS**

**Court**


	16. What Pocket?

**Alrighty new chappie up not as many reviews as i had hoped for but still i'm just gonna shut up and write.**

**Previously on You Know I Will **

"Fine i guess i should, Alright yes ok i do like you!" Ryan said looking at the sidewalk that he was walking on.

"But you still have to answer my question." Ryan quickly added.

"Well it depend on what it is." Chad said looking at Ryan who was still looking at the ground but then suddlenly looked up at him.

"Do you like me back?" Ryan stopped walking witch Chad did quickly too. Chad had a face that showed Ryan guessed it was purely him grossed out. "I Would have to say EWW..."

**Now On With The Story**

"I would have to say EWW look Ryan it's a dead bird gross." Chad said moving to the other side of Ryan on the sidewalk.

"Chad get over it."Ryan said looking at Chad who was now standing behind him.

"Hey it's just so gross." Chad said shivering. Chad said running across the other side of the street so he didn't have to see it.

"Oh fine but you still never answered MY question." Ryan said pulling Chad away from his thoughts.

"Oh well i guess hey Ryan i think it's kinda stupid i never asked this question before why don't you have a shirt on?"

Ryan blushed at what he had just been asked. Truthfully he had forgotten about neing in his p.j.s still.

"Umm well we where getting ready for bed and this is how i sleep." Ryan said.

"Well aren't you cold?" Chad asked trying to catch up with Ryan. For some one who's not athletic he sure walkes fast.

"A bit i guess" Ryan said crossing his armes to warm up.

_Great as soon as he mention's it now i'm starting to get cold._ Ryan queitly thouht to himself.

Chad took of his championship basketball jacket that he liked to wear everywhere onto Ryan.

_Oh my god what is he doing maybe my dream can come true. He never let Taylor wear it when they went out._

Ryan was back to his think but decided to fill in the silence.

"Hey you still never answer my question yet!" Chad started to blush but it was dark out so Ryan couldn't tell.

"Well fine i guess it wouldn't be that bad if you know fine yes i Chad Danforth likes you." Chad started to blush a serious red

colour that was redder then a stawberry.

"Really?" Ryan asked in a playful tone.

"Yes and?" Chad said mimicking Ryan's tone.

"I just find it awesome really awesome." Ryan said stopping in front of of Chad. CHad gave him a look of confusen.

Ryan leaned forward and kissed Chad on the lips. Chad who was in shock still didn't let it end he opened his mouth and

licked Ryan's bottom lip and felt Ryan open his (Ryan) mouth. After around what felt for them hours in reailty only around a minute

or two Ryan pulled back from the kiss and out of nowhere ran forward with Chad's hand in his own. "So Chad wheres your house?'' Ryan asked runing abit faster.

Chad who was still abit in shock after what had happen came out from the question with a beauful respon.

''Umm...What?"

_Nice Chad don't even pay attation to him that smart of you oh wait hes asking again._

"Oh umm about half a block" Ryan pulled Chad faster then Chad had ever ran in his life.

"Here" Chad said for Ryan who finally stopped. They both walked to the door when Chad reached into his pocket then reached into

another then quickly ran out of pockets. _Oh god where are my keys umm no did i put them in here so my jacket._

Chad said aloud "hey Ryan can you get my key their in the pocket?" Ryan reached in the left then the right.

"No Ryan the secrite pocket." Ryan started to pat around the jacket.

"No Ryan inside oh god kay here let me." Chad told Ryan putting his hand inside the jacket that brushed against Ryan's

bare skin. "Hmm" Ryan moaned aloud not meaning to his (Ryan's) skin was so warm and Chad's hands were so so cold.

"what was that? chad questions him playfully. Chad moved his hand up highier and started to play with Ryan's hardding

nipple. " nothing" Ryan said trying to hide a soft moan.

"Ok" Chad said dragging his hand over Ryan's soft chest reached into the pocket that Ryan couldn't find and grabbed

his house keys.

Chad opened the door and pulled Ryan in who was still abit in a daze. "Come on Ry lets get something to eat."

Chad told him pulling him into a purple coloured kitchen. "Chad how much have you eaten today? " Ryan said his frist

word since what happened just outside Chad's front door.

"Oh he talks now" Chad said playfully hitting him on the head.

"Oh come off it i always talk."

"Not as much as Sharpay."

"Hey well ok but i don't think anybody can!''

"True"

"Ya so..."  
"So..."

"can you tell me where i'm going to be sleeping?" Ryan asked.

"Well my parents locked up there room so i won't take there money and they put all the alchool in the guest room and locked that

up so i suppose that mean your forced to sleep in my bed. With me." Chad said the last two words of the sentance queitly but

Ryan's head popped up when he heard them.

"oh well it's getting pretty late i'm going to head off to bed i'll see you when you come up later i guess."

"What makes you think i'm not tired?" Chad asked Ryan movin to the staires where Ryan was standing.

"Well ok but be sure that you have a extra blanket with alot of pilliows because i sleep with 17 pillows in my bed at home.''

"Wow that's not in the least bit creepy."

"It's not creepy!" Ryan argued back

"Your right it's Strange."  
Hey that's not very nice."

"I know but it sure is fun."

"Maybe fun for you but sad for me." Ryan started to fake cry.

"I thought you were a better actor then that.'' Chad said the last word with a bit more then enough sarcasm.

"Mean much"  
"Baby enough" Chad replied

"That was a really bad insault."  
"Just like you."

"Shut up"

"I raither not then i wouldn't be having as much fun as i am now."

"Come on lock the door so we can go to bed! You know what strike the bed and change it to Sleep."

"Aww your no fun."

"I believe i'm more fun then you."

"Prove it''

"I will just wait and you'll see." Ryan smirked at what he just said.

"Really i want to find out how so." Chad had decided to join Ryan and had a smirk on his own face.

"Well maybe i'll show you."

"Oh really like how?"

"I don't know maybe something like this." Ryan walked over and placed his hand on Chad's...

**Alright i didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter but my cuzins are back so i wanted this chappie**

**done before they start getting on my case,GRRR...**

**anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**Read&Review& Leave ideas**

**Court**


	17. Oh That Problem

**Alright new chappie lets get stright to it!**

**Previously on You Know I Will**

"I believe i'm more fun then you."

"Prove it''

"I will just wait and you'll see." Ryan smirked at what he just said.

"Really i want to find out how so." Chad had decided to join Ryan and had a smirk on his own face.

"Well maybe i'll show you."

"Oh really like how?"

"I don't know maybe something like this." Ryan walked over and placed his hand on Chad's...

**Now on You Know I Will**

"I don't know maybe something like this." Ryan walked over and placed his hand on Chad's chest sliding it down

to Chad lower region.

"Come on lock the door i'll be upstaires!" Ryan said the first and last word a little bit softer and longer then the rest.

After Ryan said that he ran up the staires and shaking his hips more then necessary on the way up knowing Chad was watching

him, Witch turned out to be completly right. Chad had watched Ryan go up the staires with each hip movment that Ryan had

made." _'Hmm look at that firm ass!'_ Chad thought to himself

Chad ran across the room and locked the front door and bolted it.

Chad ran up the staires and didn't stop until he reached the oh so familar room that was his own.

He opened the door "Ryan it's all locked up."

Chad turned his bushy head left and Right "Ry you still here?"

He closed the door Ryan jumped out from behind it and jumped on his back.

"Ya i'm still here why would i leave i love getting piggy backs." Ryan told the darker boy getting comfy on his (Chad's) back.

"Hmm you want to know something i like?" Chad told him turning his face to look at Ryan.

"What...'' Ryan didn't have time to finish as soon as he said what Chad ran in front of his (Chad's) bed and fliped Ryan

onto it falling on the thinner boy.

"oww Chad lose some weight or something i'm losing serculation."

"Aww you'll get over it" Chad said kissing Ryan on the cheek.

"Chad what why did you do that?" Ryan asked inches from Chad's face.

"Because I want this to hurry up after all you've been teasing me all day."  
"Hurry what up?" Ryan asked knowingly Chad sat up then slid his hand up Ryan thigh messaging it slightly

then moving up a little bit to find Ryan getting hard. Ryan and Chad shared a passionate kiss that got broken

only from Ryan moving down Chad's neck kissing him softly. Chad who was still teasing Ryan's thigh Ryan mpaned

hard into Chad's neck. "What was that for?" It was now Chad's turn to mess with Ryan's mind.

"What to you think?" Ryan said regaining his composer and getting up to sit on Chad's lap grinding agaist Chad's

happy spot. "You can't answer my question with another question." Chad protested. Both boys wanted

control but neither were doing a very good job just getting each other worked up.

"Umm Ryan this jeans are really starting to hurt me." Chad said a slight blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Oh really so i suppose you want me to do this?" Ryan said moving his hand onto Chad's button on his jeans

undid them and movied his hand in his boxers.

"Hmm Ryan.''Chad said sluring his words adding a moan inbetween them.

"Yes Chad?" Ryan said moving his hand back and forth on Chad's cock starting out slow but started

getting faster with the moaned out instructions from Chad laying at the end of his (Chad's) bed.

"O god i think i'm going to come soon" Chad arched his back Ryan stopped what he was doing and moved

his mouth to Chad's member sucking hard going up and down just then Chad's body went tense and Ryan

continued to suck Chad relized into Ryan's mouth Ryan gulped down as much as he could then kept some in

his mouth he stood up and started to kiss chad and his (Ryan's) tongue in Chad's mouth he (Chad) could taste

his salty liquide. '' Ryan" Chad stated once he relised what the salty falvoring in Ryan's mouth was.

"What?" Ryan responded  
"You know what i just reilzed?"

"No but i'm sure your going to tell me." Chad looked down to see Ryan still rock hard.

"Your hard still it's your turn."

"Oh really now i'm going to get to have fun to it's like the christmas i never had." Ryan said very sarcasticly.

"Shut up and take your Pajams pantes off!" Chad said moving closer to him again.

"Maybe i wont" Ryan teased Chad cought on.

"Oh alright maybe i'll just go to bed i'm kinda tired." Chas told the ligter boy with a obvious fake yawn at the end of it.

Chad cralwed over to be completly on the bed and went under the blackets.

"Umm Chad can you please well you know help me with my problem?" Ryan said after a minute or so.

"Ok but it depends on the problem." Chad said back playfully.

Ryan said nothing only pointed at his (Ryan's) pantes to where the huge lump in the front was.

"OH that problem'' Chad said gently hitting his own forhead (Chad's).

"Can you just please just help?" Ryan had a voice of plead in his voice that made Chad feel bad of ever not giving him what

he wanted and making him wait.

"Well i suppose."

Chad slipped his hand into Ryan's pantes and started to feel around.

**Ok short Chappie hoping to update by tomorrow or latist next day i wrote this in an hour ish but my wriste is hurt**

**from Colton grabbing it i give him his lock back after i only locked it to my pants and to jeaden's backpack. lol **

**i only got 1 only 1 review for Chap 16 so i will finish this chappie once i get 5 reviews or more but aiming for 5.**

**anyway Read+Review+Leave ideas VERY happy Court that updateds faster and longer:) **

**Court**


	18. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Ok listen i'm HUGELY grounded for like long time so the only thing i can do is Write after my brother get **

**his turn on the puter and do homework that i really don't want to do so. Here's the story please review.**

**Previously on You Know I Will**

"Umm Chad can you please well you know help me with my problem?" Ryan said after a minute or so.

"Ok but it depends on the problem." Chad said back playfully.

Ryan said nothing only pointed at his (Ryan's) pantes to where the huge lump in the front was.

"OH that problem'' Chad said gently hitting his own forhead (Chad's).

"Can you just please just help?" Ryan had a voice of plead in his voice that made Chad feel bad of ever not giving him what

he wanted and making him wait.

"Well i suppose."

Chad slipped his hand into Ryan's pantes and started to feel around.

**Now On With The Story**

Chad's hand moved in to Ryan's pantes and moved his hand quickly found Ryan's hard member. At first

touch of that Ryan let out a moan, That put a smile on Chad's dark face.

After they were done they lay there not moving both exhasted.

"Hey Chad we forgot to send Gabby a e-mail when we got here!" Ryan asked moving the first time since they stopped

that happend to be around 5 minutes ago.

"Shit i forgot about that!" Chad got up and ran to his computer in the corner of his room.

**Dear Gabby,**

**Both Ryan and I got home it took abit longer then expected...**

Ryan walked over to Chad and read over his shoulder

**Me and Ryan got a bit sidtracked and then we ate so have fun with your grandma see you tommorow at school.**

**Love **

**Chad & Ryan **

"Hey Chad i think you might want to stop sending e-mail to her finishing with Love." Ryan said remebering earlyier when

she was thinking about asking Chad out.

"Why?" CHad asked

"Oh just something i rememberd."

"Umm ok then what shuld i change it to genius?" Chad asked pulling Ryan out from behind him to Ryan sitting

on His (CHad's) lap.

"Hmm let me think..." Ryan said sarcasticly "Maybe something like From,by,Your friend we did only learn this in middle

school after all."

"Thought your suppose to be nice to me?'' Chad said to the boy in his lap.

"Why would yuou think that?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with more questions?"

"Well does it mess with your head?"

"Ya."

"Then i think you just answered your own question.''

"You are a mean person you know.''

''No I'm not just smart''

'' Ok smarty what am i thinking of?"

"Hmm let's see me naked?"

"Your too smart for your own good you know.''

"Maybe but just send the e-mail so we can go to bed i'm tried.''

"Fine but we're not sleeping _yet_!" Chad wispeird the last word into Ryan's ear so softly like he didn't want anyone to hear it

barely even Ryan.

"Oh really says who" Ryan turned his head so he was facing Chad's.

"Just send it we have school tommorow. We need _some _sleep." Ryan said some with a hint of naughtyness

with the word, Chad noticed and gave him a questioning look.

"Well come on send it i want to sleep soon."

"WHen is soon?"

"Well if we get into the bed in 3minutes i have a feeling i wont be sleeping intil a half hour later i'm guessing i don't think you'll

get me to bed any time soon." Ryan said with a smile creeping up onto his face.

"Ok just because that might be true i still think thats mean of you to say."

"fine how can i make it up to you? Ryan asked not moving from CHad's lap.

"I think i can think of something.'

'oh really like what?"

"Like something"  
"You don't know."

"Yes i just don't want to say it."  
"Why?"

"Because."

"Wait Chad are we going ot tell people about us?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well are we going to come out to our whole school that we are kinda a thing?"

"Well no why would we?"

"What are you like asahmed of me or something?"

"What Ryan no it's nothing like that."  
"Oh really then waht is it?"

"Just i don't know how they'd take it."  
"Ok but we have to tell them sometime."

"Deal just not right now.''

"Deal ow let head off to bed."

"Umm i don't think so i believe you have to make something up to me."

"Oh really?"

"Ya"

"Fine let's just go and get it over with so i can get my beauty sleep."  
"You say it like it's a bad thing."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan awoke early the next moring like he usally does. He rolled over _Aww look a Chad he's so cute when he's sleeping_

_it's a shame i have to wake him hmm maybe i wont have to maybe he'll get up on his own. _

Ryan placed a kiss on Chad's lips '_Hmm nothing."_ Ryan thought for a minute then got a perfect plan.

Ryan got up walked over to his bag got out some clothes for the day witch were perfectly folded brought them to

Chad's bathroom and placed them by the sink then yeled at Chad.

"Chad I'm taking a shower do you want to join me?" Ryan smiled at his own wittyness then alughed when he saw Chad run over

to the Shower. Ryan who haad already tooking his clothes off and got into the shower was amused by how fast Chad was moving at this early hour of the moring.

"Oh hello Chad i wasn't expecting you."

"Shut up Ryan and let me in."  
"Oh my where is that coming from?"

"You know what Ryan i think i will just let myself in."

"What ever floats your boat."

Chad walked over to the shower door and opend it letting himself in then closed it again so it was only him and Ryan in

there.

"So are you going to wait for me after school today pratice ends at 5?"

"Maybe'' Ryan repiled as normal playfuly.

Chad reached over and took Ryans meber in his hand with great surprise became almost instently hard in his (Chad's)

hand. Chad had a huge smile like Sharpay finally get Troy smile on his face.

"Someones egar." Ryan said to Chad

"And i believe that person is you!"

"Looks like someone is finally getting better insaults."  
"ya congrats" Ryan laughed.

"Looks like i'm going to have to stop making sentaces with some one and put in what kin of idiot so we know were talking bout you."

"Ok that was mean."

"Ok i agree it was kinda mean.''

"kinda it was like you stabbed me then out my heart in a sandwitch and served it at the next cast party.''

"Ok now i think your just being a bit over dramatic."  
"Fine i guess your right." Chad who earlier had let go of Ryan's cock he couldn't quite remeber when tho.

Grabbed Ryan again. This time Ryan moaned at the sudden contact.

Chad continued with what he was doing but a little faster.

"Ryan through back his head.

"OMG faster,faster" Ryan screamed Chad listened and kept going faster. It was a good thing Chad's parents were

far away and couldn't hear what their oh so perfect (Expect for incomplet homework and grades) son was doing.

"Chad im going to come." Chad who was still thinking about yesterday removed his hands and replaced where his

hands were by his mouth.

Chad took most in his mouth drank some but kept most in. After Ryan was done he stood up and kissed Ryan

doing the same thing Ryan did to him yesterday get him (Ryan) juice into Ryan''s own mouth.

Just like Chad it took Ryan a minute to realized what he was tasting was himself.

"Chad!"

"What you did it to me."

"Shut up and kiss me'' said Ryan

"Ok"

After cleaning each other ( And i mean EVERYWHERE) they got out.

"Hey Ryan don't forget we arn't telling anyone!" Chad saw how sad Ryan looked and decided to add to his sentance

"At least not yet" Ryan didn't look as sad anymore.

"So sir Evan's let get some breakfest."

"Chad have you ever skiped a meal? Ever?" Ryan asked linking armes With the darker boy.

"Well once in grade 6 it was my first day and i was nervious and i forgot my lunch."

Ryan walked over to Chad "That's so sad." Ryan said to him kissing him "Hopfully that makes it a lil better."

Chad laugh "I suppose no more talking like this once we leave the house.'' Chad sad

"Chad look at the time if we eat breakfest we are going to be late for school''

"But i can't miss a meal then i'll be hungery."

"Chad you ate enough in the shower." Ryan said smileing and laughing as he watched Chad thinking about it.

"Great now your getting me hard so what are you going to do about it?''

"Nothing we are going to leave and if were arn't late i'll give you a quickie in are spare."  
"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Chad said literly running through the door with both his and Ryan's backpack

on his shoulders.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS At School 5 Minutes early HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"See Ryan we arn't late so now you got to get me some food."

"Chad shh let's get to homeroom.''

"Food''

"Fine Ryan reched in his bag and pulled out...

**Ok End of Chappie 18 if you read this story here are some questions to answer so i can update faster and make **

**all loyal reviewers happy.**

**1.)Who do you want to find out about Chad and Ryan**

**A)Troy**

**B)Gabbriella**

**C)Sharpay**

**D)Zeke**

**E)Jason**

**F)Taylor**

**G)Kelsi**

**H)nobody?**

**2.)How do you want that person to find out?**

**A))Walking in on them**

**B)Them telling the person**

**C)I don't want anyone to find out**

**3)I Want that person to tell everyone**

**A)Yes**

**B)No**

**4)I Want more sex seens**

**A)Yes**

**B)No**

**5)I Want the paring to be...**

**A)Chyan (Like i'm hoping)**

**B)Tryan**

**C)Ryella (:P)**

**D)Other**

**6) I Actualy read the comments that carebears or snoopy make at the begging and ending of a chappie and notice **

**that she get grounded alot.**

**A)Yes**

**B)No**

**7) I Think the story should end...**

**A)in 1 Chappie**

**B)2-5 chapters**

**C)6-10 Chapters**

**D)NEVER**

**Now i hope you will answer i just will go with majority and i hope you don't think im trying to get you**

**guys to write it for me if it works maybe i'll do it again if not well this never happend then. Till then**

**Court**


	19. 1Hour and 15minutes

**OMG K **

**I BROKE MY ARM**

**ok just cuz some ppl don't read my comments i want them to know thats why my chappie is short**

**so before my arm starts to kill me let get to the story.**

**previously on You Know I Will.**

"See Ryan we arn't late so now you got to get me some food."

"Chad shh let's get to homeroom.''

"Food''

"Fine Ryan reched in his bag and pulled out...

**Now on with the story.**

Fine Ryan reached into his bag and pulled out a fruit roll up.

"Ryan what the hell?''

"Shut up and eat it do you want people to see us together yet?"

"Umm well not really" Chad looked at his feet embarrsed at what he said

"Chad it's fine atleast for now" Ryan teased

"Oh so it will end?"

"Shut up and eat your fruit roll up."

"Fine" Ryan moved behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok i'll go in first wait 30 secound then you can come in."

"but why?"

"Because i say so" Ryan opened the door and saw Sharpay sitting next to Troy and gabby all alone in the back of the room.

She was sitting in the secound last row at a table alone. Ryan walked to her leaving his sister and Troy sitting in the front of

the room puzzled at why he never talked to his sister.

"Hey gabs whats up?"

"Oh nothing,"

"i'm going to make a guess your saving that sit for Taylor."

"No actualy Chad or Taylor wtich ever one comes first."

"Umm ok i'll be right back." Ryan ran to the front of the room "Mrs.Durbus may i please go get a drink of water i was practicing this moring and my throat is a little dry may i please go?"

"Of course" is all she said while Ryan ran out the door just in time Chad was just about to open it.

"Listen Chad no time tro explain don't go in untill Taylor goes in ok she should be here she hasn't missed a day of school like ever."

"OK breath evans"

"I'm fine look Taylor is coming just wait a min after she goes in."

"ok i'll see you soon." Ryan went back into the room.

Taylor walked in the room giving Chad a strange look. Chad noticed and it clicked in his head he pretended to be tying his shoe up. he waited just like Ryan said then went in he looked at the clock '_Hmm still 2 1/2 minutes til the bell rings ok'_

_Troy and the ice queen sitting in the front i can't believe what they did to Ryan that's just beound mean._

"Hey Tay.Gabs,Ry" Chad said sitting next to Ryan at the new tables they got over spring break a couple of weeks ago.

Chad ad Ryan were the only ones in the back row except for a couple on the other side of the room making out.

Gabriella and taylor sat in front of the boys everyone else was in front of the couple making out.

Chad moved his hand on Ryan's thigh Ryan looked at him.

Chad continude to rub him

"If i was Troy i would be anonnied if i found out we are teasing him so much."

Chad got what Ryan was saying Chad always knew there was alway something more to what Ryan says.

"I wouldn't say teasing more like being mean." Gabriella said but then the bell rang so she turned around.

"Chad stop please not now." Ryan wispeared "oh i'm willing to to do it right now"

"Mr,Danforth no talking once the bell rings" Mrs.Durbus said from the front of the room.

"Please Chad it's just double math with me then are spare please?"

"Fine but your no fun"

"That's detention for you Danforth"

_**R...I...N...G**_

The bell rang and all the students headed off to their first class.

"Ryan that was mean."

"No what you were doing was meanier so i don't feel bad."

"you should"

"Ya i really should to bad i don't"

Both of the boys walked into their math class "2 classes an hour and 15mins til our spare." Ryan quickly reminded him

and walk to his assinghed seat.

Chad walked to his seat witch was the closest to the door and sat down opened his binder and started to doodle.

_1hour and 14mins til spare." _Chad quietly though to himself.

**Alright if you read the story it is important to read the comment!**

**K as you know i broke my arm this took me like 2 and a half hours to write and my arm id killing me i could only use one so :( please please please can you write a chapter for me and send it i will give you full cradit and all**

**please i feel so bad right now so if you will do that send it Courteney with a extra e after the t so please write and send it to me i will thank you loadssssss.**

**Read,Review,Write please**


	20. Homework First

**Alright this takes me super long to write but i'm super busy so i'm doing this with one hand after cheerleading**

**yes I still go eve with a broken arm. Ok my keybord brok too you gotta press SUPER hard on the O,A,R,C and B and**

**space button so please bare with me.**

**Anyways onwith the story.**

_**previously on You Know I Will**_

The bell rang and all the students headed off to their first class.

"Ryan that was mean."

"No what you were doing was meanier so i don't feel bad."

"you should"

"Ya i really should to bad i don't"

Both of the boys walked into their math class "2 classes an hour and 15mins til our spare." Ryan quickly reminded him

and walk to his assinghed seat.

Chad walked to his seat witch was the closest to the door and sat down opened his binder and started to doodle.

_1hour and 14mins til spare." _Chad quietly though to himself.

_**Now on with the story!**_

**Chad's P.O.V**

'Only an hour and 14 minutes 'til spare. I can do it!

''Mr.Danforth please can you give me the answer to the question on the board?''

'god ok look Ryan looking at me and mouthing the number 17.

''umm 17."

"Nice try Mr.Danforth anyone else want to try to get the answer?"

'wait Ryan's hand's is up.'

"is the answer 23?"

"good job Mr.Evans i see someone did thier homework!

'he's looking at me and have a smug look on his face.'

''sorry'' he mouthed.

'thats it i'm gonna have to talkto him. i'll write him a note.'

**To:Ryan**

**When are we going to work on the project?**

**from**

**Chad**

**follow me to the bathroom!**

**p.s.Howd did i know you would check under the extra floded peice of paper?**

Chad carefuly foldded the bottom more so then the top and gave it to Taylor to pass to Ryan. Of course as he supected

Taylor read the top of the note not bothering to find more.  
"since when do you care about school projects?" Taylor asked queitly.

''just pass it!"

**Reg P.O.V**

'why does she has to be so nosie?

Ryan gave a nod to Chad chad nodded back.

Chad raised his hand

"yes Mr.Danforth?"

"may i please go to the bathroom?"

"sure take your time,as soon as you finish your homework!"

Chad mumbled something under his breath witch if the teacher heard he would deffenity have more detention.

Ryan's hand shot up into the air.

''I finished my homework may i please use the rest room?"

"of course take as much time as you need"

Ryan walked past Chad swaying his hip as he walked by him Chad watched then noticed a note from when Ryan walked by.

**Dear, Chad**

**Don't be so stuped hurry up and finish your work class is almost over and we have a sub next periode.**

**Love**

**Ryan**

Chad smiled at the note Ryan lefted him.

'Alright chad focuse how hard could the last question be? umm n46/69x434+68? umm well is it 48? oh

Taylor put 93 **A/N I really have no idea if thats right buti just did an hour of my own math homework so i don't feel like doing it for fun **

Well shes like a super genius that should be right. Chad thought to himself.

"Umm Mrs.Ernst i finished my homework may igo now?"

"fine but class is almost over."

Chad got up and walked out the door once it closed Chad ran to the out of order bathroom on the third floor. Chad opeaned

the door with the out of order sign on it and walked the rest of the way in.

"Took you long enough" Ryan said aloud while he was sitting on the sink using a nail file filing his nails.

"not my fault some one had to give me the wrong answer!" Chad said sitting next to Ryan

"Oh I just thought that was the answer I'm sorry." Ryan said oviously with a fake tone.

"So what are you going to do to make it up to me?

"why should i make it up too you?"

"Because then it would be fair!"

"Chad since when have i ever been fair?"

"Good point."

"here do you wanna hang out tonight?" Ryan asked jotting down some address on a pink piece of paper.

"Sure." Chad said a little too over excitedly

"Cool but first your beatingTroy up right after school and heres my plan"

**Ok chppie 20 up i wrote myself with one hand and a broken keybord so please could someone try to write a chppie my first cheer comption is on saturdayi'm stillgoing even tho i got a broken wrist nd messed up my arm.**

**so here me send there please**

**Court**


End file.
